A Vampire's Night
by Ventus-fangirl02
Summary: When Monsters meet nightmaren everything gets hectic. NiGHTS is beggining to realize that there are just somethings scarier than nightmaren.Carol is just beginning to realize, she must decide now, is she a beast in human form or the Carol everyone knows?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The New Year.

Nights and related trademarks. C Sega!

Caroline, Airin, Raven, and Kate! Me CosmicBlaze!

Nights and Reala. C Sega!

The feeling of happiness and anxiety filled my ever so shaking arms. I rushed downstairs as my mom had been calling my name repeatedly for about 10 minutes now. "Caroline get down here! You're going to be late!" I rushed downstairs my backpack in hand as I grabbed my jacket and rushed to the car not caring what will happen at my first year at a High school for monsters. I myself am a Vampire.

"Oops mom…Wait!" I opened the car door and rushed back inside and headed for my freezer. I flung open the doors and quickly drank all the blood left we had gotten last weekend from fifteen people in the human world, I mean vampires aren't supposed to care who they kill just what they kill and that was good enough for me. '_This isn't right_,' I thought '_but if it isn't, what is?'_ I asked shaking the weird thoughts from my head as I proceeded out the door. The car ride there gave me time to think and to roll over the fact that just now I was being so indecisive "bye mom bye dad!" my mom rushed out of the car and stopped me before I could make my getaway '_why hurt innocence people? Can't you find something else to eat?' _There it was again, those weird thoughts were swimming around in my head giving me different things to think about then a _real _vampire. "Now remember Carol you have to eat every single hour until your sixteen which is in a couple of weeks! Otherwise your vampire essence may wear off and you know what that means …" I nodded

"great I'll only have to do this for a few more weeks thank god!" she nodded

"have fun OK sweetie!" she said before letting me off the hook to the front entrance, everyone even the girls stared at me because as people read in legend Vampires are supposed to be extremely beautiful and I'm beginning to think that's true because everyone just gawked at me, some boys even fainted as I walked by but I ignored them. "Hey guys!" I shouted as I saw my friends already together, they ran over to join me

"hey Carol" Amy said giving me a huge grin, we huddled together and built our game plan for the first day

"OK it's a big school it's our first day! What should we do first?" Kate popped with nervousness

"umm….act like what we are?" Amy looked up

"I own it!"

"sure" I said as I nodded.

"Of course!" Kate added as she nodded along with Liz. I was so psyched but I let Amy tell what she would do first.

"I'm gonna own Art!" she squealed. Kate just mumbled hers. Amy encouraged me to try something but I was reluctant, I shook my head

"not a chance!"

"I own everything!" Liz said as we looked down surprised thinking she might have chose something different, I mean after all she is a designer. Amy sighed "ok!" We all yelled in unison. We broke our huddle as she stood up turned around and had on some of the most fashionable clothes I have ever seen! Several other students gasped as they walked on by keeping their eyes focused on Liz until they collided with someone else

"Nice!" Kate said a little bored but we could tell she was surprised beyond measure. I smiled

"OK guys, come on!" we hooked elbows and walked in! I didn't try out anything but I looked in at several clubs but all of them did not interest me. I turned around and collided with a young boy about my age with short black hair and an obviously annoyed look painted across his face "watch where you're going geez!" I yelled as I stumbled back up. But the strange thing was he didn't answer "hello?" I asked staring straight at him. He shook his head and looked at me still panting for a minute holding my gaze for a few seconds

"ok no need to get angry but I am deaf" he said making a sign with his fore finger going from his chin to his cheek. I didn't understand,

"what?" I asked a little confused; he repeated.

"I'm deaf ok" he did again, the same sign from before. I looked at him closer as if trying to examine his face.

"You don't sound deaf…"

"Well you don't look ignorant so don't act like it." I didn't even bother with explaining that I was sorry…but wait why should I be!? He should've seen where I was when I stepped out from the front of the classroom window! In any case I strode down the halls feeling all of a sudden hungry and then dizzy then hungry again only this time my hunger was certain. I raced for the nearest restroom and locked myself in and hid the keys in my pocket making sure my hand stayed far away from it.

"Oh no and just when I'm about to start the new school year!" I stumbled to the ground clutching my stomach intently and groaning at the rising pain throughout my whole body, my "Urge" had happened. It happens to every Vampire, it's a sudden feeling where you crave not only blood but bones, flesh and meat, it's like you want to rip the nearest person to shreds! (It's as if you're temporarily a Ghoul!) My fangs kept jetting out from under my gums, retracting as I tried to resist my instinct to kill everyone here…..permanently. My eyes were pointing to perfect vertical slits the color of blood even darker then before (they never look like this in my normal vampire form.) My cold skin was now so pale I could see my own simply smooth veins as my own blood pumped through them. My fingernails grew out longer turning into ultra hard razor sharp claws that can slice through plates of Steel in a single second! (In other words I could slice through someone's bones!) I have to say during all of this I was thinking about who we vampires really are at our core….and I felt sick being one of the world's most deadly monster and one of the most dangerous predators. The Last part of this was nearly over, my hair turning the silk color of not silver…but black. The Cold heart color is what I've come to nickname it; this is what I "really" looked like. The true Vampire inside me had a couple seconds to feel as if it were free but as soon as this was over…it would have to be sealed away once again, locked away forever in my body. Finally the pain died down as my hair returned to normal color, my eyes went back to their original look and my fangs and claws retracted back as if I wasn't hungry anymore. I stood up relieved that finally it was over but I for some reason felt sort of uneasy continuing on with the rest of the day. I shook off the weird feeling and proceeded down the hallway to my first class and the required thing that should be learned by all monsters "survival amongst others" now truthfully I thought that I was already smart enough to know that humans are more dominant on this earth and that humans pretty much OWN the planet, but why would they think we don't know that in order to keep our existence safe and a secret, we need to make sure that humans don't even know were here!? They must think we're _pretty _stupid. In any case we don't come to this school to learn how to exist alongside humans we just come here to learn how to become proper monsters and to be true to our nature (I guess.) Now my mom and dad are so keen on me learning to show those lame brained humans whose boss! But I want to be able to live a _normal _Vampires life and just suck blood from things I find _ok._ In other words, I found the idea of me and my fellow monsters having to learn this was just downright stupid. Anyways I waltzed in and took my seat, as did the others. The teacher walked in and smiled as if she was gay or something. "Good morning!" she called out waving her hand as if this was some sort of game show, "as I'm sure your all aware….you are here to learn how to 1 be true to your nature as your parents did when they were in school. Two is to keep what you are a secret even to fellow classmates and citizens. And three to learn how to live alongside humans without causing any harm!" she said the last sentence with EXTREME enthusiasm, but as if that mattered (which it didn't) but all of this was getting boring so much as I started to doze off but I was woken by the felling of tapping on my left shoulder. IT was the head of the student body and our class president....Raven (ouch!)

"And just what, do you think you're doing!?" she asked me with extreme attitude because in truth she is such a bitch,

"Nothing much just sulking in your presence" she scowled at me, her mouth twisted with distaste as she took my paper that the teacher had handed out a few seconds before SHE decided to come over to my desk.

"Well now isn't this charming…ah I hope you do an excellent (translation terrible) job on this I mean after all…..aren't you a Vampire?" I snapped my mouth shut careful to hide my fangs, damn! How did she know I was a Vampire?! IF she found out from somewhere there's no telling what she'd do to ruin my life!! (And yet she acts all sweet and stuff towards people! That act is total load of shit.) she chuckled as I suspected she knew I was surprised, she patted my back and leaned down close to my ear, I shivered as her _cold _breath rand down my back making my hairs stand on end "well congrats on being the top on the most powerful and purebred list" she smiled wickedly before striding out of the class with her friends snickering behind her. I sighed and rolled my eyes readjusting my focus on the teacher, our teacher was one of the friendliest in the whole school but that couldn't make me feel any better about being here. The rest of the class went on for what seemed like several hours, but why did none of this surprise me? All of this just BEING HERE made me sick but what could one lonely vampire do?! Finally school was over as I rushed out the door speeding past everyone like I was Sonic the hedgehog or something! I stopped and gasped at myself.

"What's this" I questioned giving myself examinations from my head to my own face which was sort of hard "is it a new power I didn't discover?" I had always wondered what the limits to vampire power was but I'm pretty sure I wasn't gonna find out anytime soon so I just let it surprise me (as if it didn't already!) I raced home with my newly found speed but something stepped in my way oblivious to me coming "get out of my way!!" I shouted trying to warn him but he didn't move until we collided knocking each other to the ground as I scrapped myself severely. I hissed at the pain as I sucked the wound dry humming at how delicious the crimson fluid tasted. "Sorry I didn't mean….." that's when he looked at me, at first I thought he was delusional but that's when I realized that vampire's are supposed to be extremely beautiful to anything that wasn't another Vamp so I knew why he looked insane at this point. "Sorry for running into you my names Caroline! I never thought about running into anyone that was new!" I squealed, I had always been nervous around new people and plus this dude was ULTRA CUTE so I practically couldn't even pay attention to anything except that he smelled so good…..his blood…..to tasty…..the aroma…..So intoxicating……. Just like a…….human……uh oh! I swiftly drew my fangs and darted for his neck,

"Huh C-Caroline what are you…!"

"I-I'm sorry it's just you see….I'm…..a vampire."

Chapter 1 end. Ok fantastic ending if I do say so myself! Please R&R. I know it doesn't seem like a night's story but it'll get there later!


	2. Chapter 2 Why Me

Chapter 2. Why Me!?

_I swear it's a night's story, JUST KEEP READING! (if you want to.)_

Slowly I latched on letting my fangs rip through his soft skin as I drew his blood for about 9 seconds and that's when I let go as I a drop caught on my lip as I licked it right off "mmmmmm……so good…." He scowled at me and pulled away as he touched the wound and hissed.

"What….how did you….?" I smiled

"I told you I'm a vampire, sorry for doing that you just smelled so…." My fangs drew again but I willed them to remain in.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed as he started running around frantically as he each round took quick glances at the holes I left in his crimson stained side "you sucked my blood oh GOD!!!" I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen, more or less he wouldn't even look at me because I could swear each time he did he would throw up because I swear my lips were still blood stained,

"Would you stop and listen! I can explain" finally he stopped in front of me but he paused before taking another step closer.

"Ok I'll give you at least ten seconds to tell me what's up" I inhaled and began my "explanation" of what I did because maybe he wasn't a vampire……..but wait if he was I would've sensed it in his blood, and by the scent every creature gave off to a vampire; anyways I got up and brushed off my lips and my pants and walked toward him, but I could see he was shuffling back…..slowly.

"well I don't have any other reason for me slurping your blood except for the fact I'm a Vampire" he sighed,

"I want to know why you like MY blood so much?!" I glanced from side to side oblivious to my surroundings. For some strange reason this kid didn't know what vampires did? Wasn't he a monster, did he ever learn about us!? THAT'S what surprised me! NOT the fact that I could kill him if I hung on long enough.

"Listen you just smell…eh…better than anything I have ever drank ever before!" he just scowled and pushed me back slightly, I gasped "it's that and the fact that your probably the first person who hasn't ran away after I've drank your blood" he paused and turned to look at me, this time smiled weakly and looked back over his shoulder and sighed,

"sorry…I just I'm new so I don't know a lot" I sparked; now I knew why he was so surprised by my thirst for his blood he just probably never got to know a vampire!

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't know you've never met a vampire before" he shrugged

"s'ok, anyways I have to ask Carol, you look totally human. Are you really a V-vampire?" I smiled as we kept walking toward my house,

"oh you know I am, I may look human now but…..when I take this pendant off……I get REEEEEEEEALLY scary!!" he smiled weakly.

"It looks just like an opal," he said gazing down at my necklace. I gazed over at his neck….it…it healed! Usually with me it takes weeks for the holes to close when the victim is dead! I shook off the feeling and rushed up my porch and swung open the door only to have smacked someone in the face, I spiraled around to find myself face to face with raven! WHY IN THE WORLD WAS SHE HERE! I didn't have time to ask she grabbed me by my collar as the boy I met stood there in shook!

"Well don't just stand there! HELP ME!" he just gawked at me and Raven.

"Use your power! Undo your human disguise don't you know how to?!" he WAS a monster! He had to be, otherwise raven would kill me AND him if he was………human! That's when he bolted toward me as he gripped my necklace and yanked on it,

"Save you Caroline!!" he yelled as he pulled the thing right of my neck, my TRUE FORM was awakened.  
Raven hissed and let me go,

"what is….this!!?" raven shouted as there was a huge burst of power; I was the STRONGEST of ALL MONSTERS, THE VAMPIRE! Raven couldn't stand a chance if she tried. My fangs grew out as my hair turned silverish black, my nails grew glinting in the soft moonlight, "is this her true form!? Such dark energy……what are you!?" Raven shouted, as last my eyes vertical slits and the color of blood. I swung my foot up and kicked her square in the chin, she screamed as I flung her across the ground as she slammed into the soil forming a huge crater where her corpse remained. That's when I turned and walked toward the boy, he shook as I approached but I stopped him.

"I should've expected more from a coward like you!" I spun him around not even waiting for his answer "I'm not like your other Caroline, well till we meet again…and I hope that's soon" suddenly a beam of light shot out as I reverted back to my human form. The boy caught me as I fell over obviously fazed from the fight; I looked up at him and turned away as tears started to form "I hope you NEVER have to see me like that again" he sighed and helped me to my feet.

"It's ok, sorry I didn't step up and fight, by the way do you um…..want to be friends?" I smiled

"sure I'd love too! But first……"I swiftly drew my fangs and cut through his neck as I sank deeper almost losing myself in a dream of blood. He pulled back and tried to smiled,

"You can uh….suck my blood whenever you want too Carol, it uh…..doesn't really bother me." I smiled and drank more.

"OH THANK YOU!" I squealed as I let go and darted for my house leaving the boy aside. All of the sudden I felt ashamed, I bolted through my door and zoomed past my parents and up to my room. I flung myself on my bed, I cried there for like an hour! I was so upset at the fact that in that fight it was the first time ever I had ever shown anybody and I mean ANYBODY! My TRUE NATURE. Then there was a knock on the door "Caroline, You in there sweetie?"

"GO AWAY!" I shouted as I slammed the door hard and locked it "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALRIGHT!" I yelled as I chocked away my own tears, then my pendant flashed and eerie red.

"_Idiot! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! Getting into a fight with a muck monster, are YOU insane!?" _I sighed and wiped the tears form my face as I looked down at my lock, my other self's face flashed as she scowled at me,

"I'm sorry how else you expect me to fight more or less get away!?" She pulled me more encouraging my legs to move toward the door.

"_You ARE going out there and you ARE going to show those lame brained bitches like Raven whose boss!"_ I stuck my legs firmly on the ground as they tried to move

"NO I won't do it because of your selfish desires!!" I shouted she only moved more as my arm swung open the door,

"_YOU ARE!! GO…..NOW!" _I zoomed out the door at super speed as I rushed out the door heading straight for the school. Before we reached the entrance I stopped as the other me spoke again.

"You're body is a host for me too! That means I have control over it as much as you do!" I raced up to raven and did what ANYONE would regret forever, I kicked her center square in the back of her leg! She yelled as her friends gasped and turned her around, the moment she saw my face the look of surprised melted into a scowl,

"you're going to regret that Preston!" (My last name is Preston,)I backed up smiling weakly as if everything was fine but I knew as well as the number of students that were watching that it wasn't. She slung her hand out as think gooey stuff like glue slung out and caught my feet sticking me firmly to the ground. She smirked as I struggled but I could see her mouth twist, that meant that she WASN'T in a good mood and that my friends is NOT A GOOD THING! "What do you want Preston!!" she growled as her cohorts began to surround me. I struggled against the goo's grip but it held me fast,

"Look I didn't do this my other self made me..." She didn't even let me finish my sentence; she grabbed me by the cuff of my blouse and slammed me against the school wall. All around us people started shouting.

"Fight! Fight!' but if I pissed Raven off anymore those people were GOING to get entertainment, and that was EXACTLY what Raven wanted. She smirked and looked around at every witness

"Well well…it seems that we have fans! Why don't we give them a GREAT show shall we!?" without hesitating she flung me across the ground as I slammed up against the statue of the monster world's first founder and creator of this school. I as sat weak and dazed as I felt the back of my head, it was bruised badly and bleeding. Wait….bleeding! I can't tell you how happy I was! I wiped some of my blood and drank as much as I could from my bruised hand. Raven walked toward me and scowled

"huh! STRONGEST of ALL monsters! That myth is no more than a lie, a filthy good for nothing LIE!" She picked me up and smirked "You're pathetic young Vamp! If you really are strong…prove it!" She threw me even harder against the schools outer wall. I sat up; my vision was fuzzy as my head throbbed with pain,

"_Damn IT!" _I thought "_Raven will kill me if I don't do SOMETHING!" _I tried to think of a way out of this although it was hard with the excessively growing pain in my head. I sighed and did my best to stand turning almost lifelessly toward Raven, she growled and raised her hand ready to attack…but something hard and metal like made its way into the side of her torso. It was my hand, how did I move that fast!? Questions filled my head but my thoughts betrayed to answer. She grunted softly and looked up from her side

"H-how did you……" she couldn't even breathe,

"Luck," I managed. I had killed one of the most POWERFUL monsters at my school and I did it in seconds. That's when the scent of delicious crimson fluid filled the air; I sniffed the air and indulged the tempting smell. As quickly as the temptation had started I swiftly darted for her side and poked into her side and drained her scrumptious blood until she was nothing more than a worthless sack of meat. She fell to the ground as the life flowed out of her eyes. From all around me people gasped, others clasped their hands over their mouths and the last just fainted. I didn't know what to do; my hands were shaking from the lovely and painful sensation in my stomach. People began to back away from me….SLOWLY and turned their heads and fled before I had anytime to apologies for what I had done. That's when a familiar figure walked toward me, it was Airin! I was SO relieved that I immediately flung my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Carol…hey Carol!" I shook my head.

"Huh……oh Sorry!"

"s'ok, anyways what happened here?" he asked pointing to the blood stained ground and the corpse of Raven. I rubbed the back of my head nervous to even speak

"well I sort of beat the ever livin snot out'a raven," he stopped and turned to face me his eyes wider than soccer balls.

"YOU WHAT!" he shouted obviously mad but I could sense a hint of relief in his voice.

"Look I didn't mean to it was a…a..."

"Accident?" he added, I nodded

"Sure let's go with that!" I said wanting to move onto something else but I could tell Airin wasn't finished yet. He knelt down toward the blood stained trail leading away from Raven back to my feet. He sighed and began touching each of his teeth slightly,

"If I'm correct you once again sucked her dry and killed her am I right or not?" I sighed suddenly feeling stupid,

"Yah you're right, how could've I have been so dumb!" Airin bowed his head and wrapped his arm around my slumping shoulder.

"Well don't beat yourself up, that girl was a bitch anyways! It couldn't matter to anyone if she was dead!" I lifted my head for a second and turned my head to him, I raised one eyebrow

"Really is that so?" I asked shaking off his arm. He thought for a moment and threw his hands up in exaggeration,

"Ok so her BUDDIES….aka her "followers"…… would mind but pretty much everyone else couldn't care less now could they?" I nodded and laughed at the mention of her friends being just people who went with her because they didn't want their heads cut off. But hey, who can blame em'. We decided to walk back to my house but as we walked back the air seemed to be getting thicker and all around us the sky melted into nighttime in an instance. We arrived in a gate like area with a fountain in the middle, though for some reason it didn't run any water. Around us was a thick forest and about…eight doors circled the outer circle of this deserted plaza.

"What is this place?" Airin asked touching bits and pieces of the area only slightly. I shook my head, "I'm not sure exactly…?"

"It kinda reminds me of that one park we saw back in the human world." I nodded but I was somehow scared of this place. I didn't like the mood it set off and I was getting a feeling we should leave…..SOON. That's when I heard a loud crash and…….._BOOM! _The explosion was enough to set me off; I jumped nearly five feet in the air and landed with a yelp. Airin was floating halfway in the air; hence forth he is a ghost. Airin glanced down at me, his face I could tell was excited for some reason

"Let's check it out!" he yelled. I scooted a little ways away and scowled at him "GO toward that huge explosion ARE YOU NUTS!!?" he sighed as his legs returned to their human shape,

"And you call yourself a vampire?" I resisted the urge to kill him and proceeded toward the explosion.

Chapter 2 end! I'm getting better at making longer chapters! Woooo! Anyways please R&R! Keep a look out for the third!


	3. Chapter 3 The Night Demension

Chapter 3, the Night Dimension.

We approached the crater that lied in the middle of the clearing, inside the crater were two orbs the size of bowling balls, one was yellow and the other was a deep blue. They both looked like there was some kind of star in the middle. I glanced at Airin who was having trouble keeping up. He soon reached me and looked sideways toward the orbs, "what are those things?" he asked, I shook my head slowly and reached for one of them. The minute I touched it the thing jumped into my hand and stuck like glue. I shook my hand wildly trying to shake the ball off.

"Ahhh! Get off me!" I yelled, but the thing refused to let go. We then saw two figure heading toward us, Both had a jester like appearance only except the horns on one of them was a midnight purple and the other was black and red. They stopped in front of us and glanced down at the crater and then at us,

"Someone already beat us here!" the black one stated, the purple jester glanced at him and twisted her mouth obviously annoyed a little.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I demanded, the purple jester looked up at me as did her partner, she grinned slightly and said in a slightly sweet voice

"I am NIGHTS," she answered, her partner glared at me

"I'm reala, and who might you be?" I glanced at Airin and nodded for him to step beside me. I stood upright in a proud stance and lifted my lip enough to reveal one fang; both of them scowled

"I am Caroline Preston, Vampire class ten and member of the school committee at the monster academy!"

"Your Brave kid i'll give you that much," Reala stated, Nights smiled and gesture toward me for me step closer, I found that pretty odd. Airin without question strode toward reala; he scanned him from up to down Reala scowled "what are you lookin at pale face!?" Airin smirked and backed up and pointed toward reala.

"Look whose talkin icicle." Reala's moth twisted with distaste, he walked toward airin just a few steps. He smirked,

"nice comeback there Blondie!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" that was it Airin was ready to explode but I held him back.

Nights sighed, I could tell that she was getting annoyed and pulled reala aside, her soft blue eyes flashed a shade of common wonder over both of us. "Look were here for one thing and then we'll be going, alright?" I narrowed my eyes and hid the gleaming yellow ball, I had a feeling she was looking for _it. _She rounded around trying to see behind me but I kept moving. She glared at me; I could tell she was watching me like a hawk, "what are holding?" She asked pointing to my hidden hand. I smiled nervously and squeezed the ball, it felt like hot rock but my hand wouldn't let go.

"N-nothing why?" I stammered. She folded her arms and mumbled some things I couldn't make out but I could swear they were not in English. That's when I felt something…… like a weight was being hefted onto my shoulders or if someone filled me with melted led. I couldn't move! I was paralyzed from the neck down! The corners of her lips rose into a soft smirk; she rounded my back and grabbed the orb right from my palm. She tossed it a couple times in the air and glanced toward me,

"ah…so THIS is what you were hiding?" she held the ball on front of my face, I tried hard not to twitch at the sight of the thing because it was so darn bright but as always my efforts were useless. I struggled but against the hold but nothing I tried would move my muscles,

"yah so what!" she scowled as the yellow ball disappeared.

"So what, what you were hiding a couple of minutes ago is vitally important for a certain something…." She grinned at us and tossed the blue ball to her partner. I narrowed my eyes

"oh really….and what might this _something _be?" I asked, Nights took the festival mask from around her face, lifted it a few inches from her eyes and stared at me almost blankly

"For a plan, nothing else" she placed the thing back over her face and strode toward her partner,

"Ya know….you look WAY better without that mask on" I mused; she stopped walking for a minute but resumed after a good five second pause. Reala stepped up and grabbed me by my shirt collar; I could see his deep crimson blood pump through his life filled veins.

"Yah what do you make of the masters plan!?" he yelled, Nights turned abruptly and shook her head in his direction,

"We shouldn't make trouble, at least not with them" Reala sighed and dropped me; I slipped and fell to the ground.

"HEY wait!" both of them turned, I started coughing and wheezing, Reala scoffed while nights just stared, I raced toward nights and grabbed her arm, i bit her only slightly but stopped myself before i could take anymore. Nights hissed at the pain and glanced at Reala.

"You'll regret hurting nights you bastard!" he slashed out at me with his claws, I smirked despite my pain from hurting nights and grabbed his right horn

"Too slow," I said as I flung him over my head, but I felt a jerking motion on my necklace…..he had grabbed it! It came right off and then it happened…… From all around me black clouds swirled, my hair turned deep silver as my eyes reverted to their cats eye slits, color of blood look. Finally my nails turned sharp slightly glinting in the dim light of the moon. The wind stopped and again the other me was released, I smirked at both of them. I saw reala injured slightly holding my pendant in his left hand, I walked toward them, Reala backed up slightly but he didn't seemed frightened by my appearence. (and for the record it couldn't matter to me whether he was or wasn't.) I ran toward them ready to take them on as a powerful vampire. I smirked and kicked my foot forward. Reala snarled like a wild animal and charged, i caught him by his arm, I was ready to pound the lights out'a him, "look who's got the upper hand know?" I said. Night stepped in front of me, pushed me away, blocking me before I could strike.

"Ok alright…" I could tell she didn't want me to kill him; Reala looked up at her.

"Thanks Nights," he said as she helped him up to his feet taking quick glances at me every now and then. I sighed and crossed my arms as I tapped my foot impatiently,

"Are you two done yet?" I asked looking back toward Airin who was staring opened mouthed at me standing perfectly still. "Great" I mumbled, "now he won't get in the way, he can stand and watch!" I didn't wait for them to get done; I charged at Nights and swung my leg around hitting her dead center in the side of her mouth. Nights screeched in pain and slammed into the ground, smoke billowed up from her impact as she emerged from the explosion. Her eyes flared with hatred at me, she stumbled at bit before fully coming out from the crater. I cracked my knuckles and stepped a few steps closer, "Come on Jester, I've been pissed off lately and I'm itchin to fight someone!" That's when my smile melted because either I was hallucinating or I was surrounded by like 30 Nights's! Did she clone herself? I didn't have time to wonder because her clones all charged at me, I yelled as couple to my side dealt blows to my back and head. Without thinking I swung my fist in the direction where they were but all I hit was open blowing air. Suddenly I felt something hard and metal like get jolted through my side, I looked down at my bubbling insides and saw a sharp metal _claw _like tip bracing my back and sticking out my lower side. I could hear both of them laughing as Airin shook out from his surprise trance and rush toward me pushing every single clone that got in his way far aside.

"Carol, hey Carol…" I could barely hear him now; my vision fogged up as my breathing became more and more raspy and slow like a broken air pump. I wanted to get up but my muscles betrayed me, I looked up and could faintly make out Nights and Reala walking away from us with the two glowing balls in Nights hands. They both looked back at us Reala's expression blank, I could see Night's grimaced but continued to walk back with her partner. Airin shook me multiple times but I didn't even make one sound. He was shaking himself as he hefted me up into his arms as he soared off his feet once again turning into that transparent wisp of his. The last thing I saw was Airin's deeply worried face begging me to wake up but alas I did not. But one thing I knew for sure, they wanted those orbs for something _bad_ and we had to get them back.

Chapter 3 end! Ok sweet! Another chapter well done! Keep a look out for the fourth R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Vamp vs Nightmaren

Chapter 4. Better or Worse?

NIGHTS and other related trademarks C Sega!

Caroline and Airin! Me CosmicBlaze!

NIGHTS and or Reala Sega Saturn!

When I woke up I was lying on something…soft light and clear…wait a minute…CLEAR?! I looked down and saw I was lying on top of water! I was so freaked out that I immediately bolted for the nearest area of land and widened my eyes at the water. It glistened at flowed like normal water but when I touched it my finger stayed on the surface as if the water was glass in disguise. "Where in the hell am I?" I asked taking one clear 360 spin of the area around me, I noticed Airin sitting on top of the enormous Mansion that had tons of stain glass. The moment he saw my woken face he smiled brightly and jumped down to me. He ran up and hugged me fiercely

"Jeez Carol….thought I lost you," he sounded almost like a five year old but I retained the urge to laugh.

"Dude Airin I'm fine…really" I wriggled free of his bear hug and smiled weakly in his direction. "Airin…do you have any idea where we are?" I asked, what I was asking was NOT a question, I needed the answer. He shook his head and chuckled nervously,

"Not a clue, last I remember was running blindly through one of those doors in the plaza and never lookin back." I sighed and smacked my face, I was now pissed at both that reala dude and at myself though I couldn't figure out why.

"Is there a door here?" I asked my vision momentarily fogging up; He thought for a moment and then turned to me.

"Yah I...I think so. I saw one real close to hear." Airin stated, I filled with joy and grabbed Airin and began to shake him,

"Well don't just stand there show me!" I yelled as my happiness and my joy grew. He rolled his eyes and led me to a door that was the same as the other only it had a picture of a fountain on the top crest; He held his hand up toward the door.

"This is it," he said crossing his arms; I stared at the door for a long time as if trying to study it. He tapped my shoulder and raised one eyebrow "are you done yet, cuz didn't you wanna get going?" I shook of the ominous feeling I had about this door and nodded.

"Yah" I said shaking off the weird feeling that kept nagging me for some reason. We both piled into the door as light filled the area. Soon we were on the other side of the door, we were back in the same familiar plaza that we ended up at when we first came here. Airin looked fuzzily at the areas for a moment

"Question is…how do we get back?"

"We can't" I said without thinking. Airin turned to me his expression almost scared and worried, He folded his arms and strode toward me.

"What do you mean we can't?" He asked, right about now I could tell he was annoyed. I looked back at him and resumed my focus on the open sky.

"I really don't know Airin, we JUST CAN'T ok?" he sighed and lined up next to me,

"Alright what's your thinking?" he asked looking at the same thing I was. I thought for a moment and glanced toward the crater where we first met Nights and Reala. The thought of reala made me shiver because every single time I thought of him two things came to mind, 1: His blood and 2: His ice cold eyes that now were giving me daymares. (Day version of nightmares, lol!) Airin reluctantly grabbed my hand and began walking in the same direction as the crater,

"Airin….w-where are you going?!" I asked alarmed, He stopped and paused to look at me, to my surprised he said nothing and pulled me until we reached a huge and I mean…..HUGE Castle, the sight of the front entrance made me shiver slightly and there seemed to be a utmost disturbing feeling in the air. The ground was air and the only way I was staying afloat was completely anonymous to me,

"There," he said finally, he pointed to the castle and grinned slightly. I shuttered because yes as much as the place was only slightly scaring me, the thought of going _in _mad me shutter, not because I was scared in the least! But because of this weird feeling I had, Then that's when it hit me, the old doors, the cold air, and the darkness void for a floor, I began to back up,

"No…it's not possible!!" I screamed, Airin looked back at me and tried to stop me but his grip wasn't enough.

"Yo Carol, what's wrong!?" he yelled, I just shook and was absolutely terrified by what I saw. It was the castle from my father's Nightmares. I wanted to scream and run but my legs were stuck firm to the ground. Airin sighed impatiently and grabbed my hand "I am SO not waiting for you all the time Carol!" he barged toward the door and swung them open as I prepared for the worst of ALL my nightmares. I murmured softly to myself,

"can this get ANY worse…" at that point I really wish my mouth was shut because the person I saw standing in the doorway was none other than that bitch that lost to me earlier, Reala. I swore under my breath and shook away Airin and glowered toward reala,

"You're going to pay for making me look like a total wimp back there!" Reala stated, I sighed and tried my best way to get out of this so I wouldn't end up fighting him…again!

"Look I didn't mean to make you look like a fool; more or less it wasn't my fault...."

"Sure as hell it was your fault!!" Reala yelled, he didn't even wait for my pathetic comeback, He charged toward me and slashed out with his claws, I screamed as they hit me square across my chest burning with pain. Because of the force I was flung back against the huge doors as I slammed into them, my whole body burning with pain. Reala smirked and cracked his knuckles as he walked toward me obviously enjoying this. I tried to spot him through my now damaged vision but he was nowhere to be seen, I suddenly stopped breathing (nearly) as he appeared behind be and grabbed me by my neck. He spun me around and grinned wickedly in me, "it wasn't exactly you who made me look bad, it was that other girl…I believe the real vampire here?" I scowled and struggled against his grip but he hand was almost suffocating me, I was chocking now as I could feel his grip getting tighten and my breathing getting slower. "Look who's got the upper hand now," he said, I then felt that tugging motion again around my neck….he pulled it off again! But it was strange because I was changing but somehow it was different. My hair turned silver only my fingers were actual claws, they weren't just slightly pointed. My fangs were deathly larger than normal, I could somehow tell reala was smiling the biggest because he WANTED to fight the vampire in me and he was GOING to get it.

"What is this?!" I yelled as I could barely hear myself over the consistent roar of changing forms. Finally it stopped and I saw Reala's face, it looked amazed, demanding but I could also make out worry but I swear it was like 2 percent on the scale. "You called?" I said finally, Reala smirked and took almost a fighting stance and said two words,

"Bring it."

"Very well," I mused, I was cautious because he's much tougher than the last time I saw him! Moreover I couldn't help thinking that I now was different in a way but I couldn't place my finger on it….Anyways I charged forward and spin kicked my foot forward aiming for his face but…wait a minute…he moved! And so quickly…..but how? He was standing farther from me and turned and grinned wickedly, I was pissed now, I am temper managed and he was pushing it! "Is this some sort of game to you!?" I yelled, Reala turned and he let down his arms and stared into space as if thinking about my question,

"No," he said, I balled my fist as my fangs elongated but I willed them to remain hidden.

"Then why are you acting like it's some sort of game!?" I asked now more enraged, I was going to kick this guys ass if he didn't make a decision NOW! He only took fighting stance and flew at me full force without a single word. I spun around careful not to miss my change and slashed out with claws but I missed again! Than another, and another….I couldn't hit him no matter how hard I tried! He was not like this the first time I fought him! The only positive thing I can say right now is that he is putting up a better fight than half of the saps I had to ever fight in my lifetime. "_Damn it!" _I thought as just trying to spot this guy was like trying to keep your eyes on the center of a spinning swirl, I looked again but alas all I saw was open air. He dealt punches and kicks in places that hurt like hell! I was going to die and I had nothing to show for it! That's when I felt a kick inside me and I caught him by his right arm and smirked. His eyes grew wide as I looked up at him, "heh….fool I warned you…." I took his hand and threw him over my head right at the doors, "you've….already…..lost." I flung him over my head full toward the castle's main entrance. Than everything around me seemed to slow down like time was halting, I looked around and saw that time had halted! Everything was stopped, from Reala's fall to Airin staring open mouthed at me in the direction I was standing. I looked down at my pendant as it was glowing not red but white! I had never seen it this way before but I had a feeling it was something new that I had just learned. As I walked toward Airin I smiled, "once we get out of here, I'll unfreeze Reala ok?" Airin's eyes moved and offered a nod with their surprised expression. I smiled and grabbed Airin still frozen and headed for the door.

Chapter 4 end! Ok sweet another chapter well rapped up! Keep a look out for the fifth! Thank you NIGHTS fan's!


	5. Chapter 5 Boom Boom Clap

Ok again CosmicBlaze here too write the fifth chapter! Thank you for reading NIGHTS fan's and plenty of others who read totally anonymous things for no reason what so ever! Please R&R!

Caroline, Airin, Kate, and Raven, C me!

NIGHTS, and or Reala C Sega Saturn.

Chapter 5, BOOM BOOM CLAP.

_New character will be introduced_; her name is Lauren Static Zero. She had storm abilities. Keep a look out!

As I headed out the door I felt a lurch of pity in my stomach but I could ignore it. Somehow I felt sorry for NIGHTS, ah…NIGHTS, the other dude's partner…ya know I kinda wish I had fought both her AND he at once, it would've been fun. But on the contrary, things weren't how I wanted them right now. First I had still left Reala frozen (yes!) And third I had just learned a new power, one at first even I was beyond control over! I didn't know that I could time travel; more or less I didn't know that I personally would know how too. But as always life is unfair, Destination: Weirdville, Population: Me. Airin was finally beginning to free himself from the freeze spell,

"(Gasp!) Geez Carol! Above all things you had to leave me frozen!?"

"I'm sorry airin, if I had unfroze time I would've unfroze reala too and we would have been in there longer then we needed to be!" He sighed and looked around us, mostly what we were walking on was smoke, or at least…it looked like smoke. I really could not tell what it was, it looked like a dark void of clouds but it was as solid as marble. I sat Airin down and concentrated, within a few seconds he was free. He was a little shaky standing because think about it…being frozen for an hour and thirty four minutes!? I mean literally he's probably now used to the life of a statue than that of a real person.

"Wow you guys actually like each other?" a voice questioned from behind us, we both spun around to find a girl, about 14 in age wearing a slightly ripped gray tilt sleeve shirt with a black tank it, on the front was a huge lifelike lightning bolt that seemed to tear the shirt in two. She stared almost lifeless at us. (She's wearing pants, there just camo shorts. She never wears shoes.) She walked a few paces forward and scanned Airin closely "So you're Airin Sparks eh? You're cuter than I expected." Without thinking I pulled airin aside

"Who are you?!" I shouted covering airin almost blindingly from view; she took the cherry sucker from inside her mouth out and didn't even bother to smile,

"My name?" she asked pointing to herself. I sighed and grabbed her by her shoulders

"Well duh! What else do you think I meant by who are you?" She shrugged and shook me off almost glaring at me but her lifeless face showed no hint of emotion,

"I'm Lauren Static Zero, but call me Zero and who are you?" I shook from the excessive nervousness and lowered my arms from defending Airin from this stalker girl. I brushed back my hair and lifted my neck so I didn't look scared because this girl _was_ scary on so many levels!

"My name is Caroline Preston, and uh…this is airin" Airin waved a hello as she smiled back but her smile was short the minute her eyes were back on me.

"Are you a monster?" I gulped down my last breath and resisted the urge faint. How could she know I was a monster? More or less…..did she know I was a Vampire, and was she one herself!? Questions filled my thoughts but I simply had no time to answer them.

"H-how did you know……?" I stammered, she shrugged and paced waveringly in front of us,

"I dunno….I guessed?" I could almost make out a smirk in her face; I balled my fist and grabbed her by the neck slamming her against the nearest statue I saw, she continued to stare at me as I felt something sizzling on my arms. I looked down to see static electricity erupting from her fingers! I let go and hopped around repeatedly yelling because she nearly barbecued my arms!

"OW OW OW! HOT!!" the burning sensation was terrifying and I was SOOOOO gonna pound the lights out'a her the moment I get the chance! She cocked her head sideways and raised a confused eyebrow at me,

"What…did it hurt? I barely shocked you." I glared at her and clenched my fist tight,

"God damn it hurt! Barely shocked me oh sure!" she scoffed softly trudged toward Airin with her lifeless walk and pretended to faint into his arms. He caught her by her back and gaped at her for a minute and hefted her back onto her feet.

"Zero what happened, are you alright?!" Airin asked alarmed, she gazed weakly at him and nodded uneasily. I walked back toward Airin and rubbed my arms still stinging from her shock.

"You're REALLY strange Zero," I saw her jaw tighten and her hands were clenched even tighter than mine, she turned slightly her eyes had a wild flicker now.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she asked sounding more loudly than quiet because she had been quiet for most of the time. I backed up and waved my hands ushering for her to calm down but I knew she wouldn't,

"I just said you were a little strange that's all," I was acting real stupid right now. She turned around and blasted me back several hundred feet with what felt similar to a shock wave…wait _shock wave? _Then it hit me, she WAS a monster, and not just any monster…she was a weather demon! An electrical weather demon,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she shouted and picked me up with her electrified hand and banged me several times down on the ground. Airin rushed over to me and held me up to my feet. I was so weak right now I could barely see the ground in front of me.

"Are you ok Carol?" Airin asked, I tried to focus my vision on him but my eyes remained fixated on Zero. I nodded uneasily and stood, than I felt it again, that tug around my neck. It…..it was Airin, he yanked my necklace right off and again it happened, All around me darkness swirled as my hair reverted to its silver color. My eyes narrowed up seizing to their vertical blood colored slits. Zero stepped back, her eyes widened.

"Such dark energy…..what are you!?" She screamed, I raised my head up and stood, my glare was enough to make her retreat slightly but she still stood her ground. "Foolish girl," I mumbled as she raised her hand charged with white lightning ready to strike me down.

"I don't care how powerful you are…." She said pushing full force with her hand as the lighting shot out, "I'll still…" my foot had already reached her torso, I swung my foot around and threw her across the ground, smoke billowed up from her crash but I had no time to go and inspect. I turned to Airin and grabbed the ruby from his hand,

"Let's go," I said finally "I have no time to mess with her kind let alone anything else." Airin nodded as I helped his arm around my shoulder; apparently he had been affected by the shock wave too.

………………

That Night I was back at the same place but Airin wasn't with me, I went out in searched for the one called NIGHTS.

Yes another sweet ending! Sixth is coming soon, I do not own NIGHTS or reala, they both are Sega's idea and better yet they are good ones!


	6. Chapter 6 Another FIGHT?

I am SOOOOOOO into righting this! Thank you to anyone who reads! What do you think of Gothic Girl aka (Zero)? She is pretty dull….and boring. Anyways R&R and enjoy!

Zero and other Monster characters C, Me CosmicBlaze!

NIGHTS and Reala C Sega!

Chapter 6 We Meet Again?

Why I am searching for that girl NIGHTS? Seriously don't ask, anyways I strode curiously into the plaza and stopped in front of a door, it looked the same as the others but a strange feeling was bugging me to go in and to run as far from it as possible. But I was not hesitant to find that girl ASAP; I flung open the doors and blocked my eyes as I swallowed by a ray of light. I entered what looked very similar to an aquarium only it wasn't filled with water, and of course if it was I would die because vampires have a natural weakness to water because how pure it is so I'm lucky whoever made this place up didn't fill it up with water. "God," I mumbled as I walked haphazardly around the whole area practically holding myself the whole time. Then out of nowhere the floor was set a lit with a layer of electricity as it sparked at my feet, "WHOA!" I jumped onto the nearest plateau of solid ground and shook as all around me the air seemed to be thicker in a way. Then the most unwelcome of people just had to show up, it was Reala, NIGHTS, and that other girl…what was her name…err……Zero! I looked up and growled "I REALLY wish you would leave." Reala smirked and picked up a handful of water and threw it at me, I hissed as some landed on my leg which was bare because I was wearing short pants. NIGHTS raised a questionable eyebrow and cocked her head.

"So you are _allergic _to water?" she asked gazing at my bruised leg from that disgusting substance. I looked up at her and shook nodded my head,

"The preferred term is _weak_ to water." NIGHTS nodded and looked at Reala. Reala looked around the area and smiled slyly

"Well we're in luck, because this place is full of it!"

"Exactly HOW did you figure out vampires are weak to water?" I asked standing up wobbling a little at the lessening pain in my thigh, Reala paced around in front of me and smirked, I could tell her was getting the ULTIMATE show out of this!

"Oh…we read up on our history I guess you could say." I breathed heavily in response, all around me the water level began to rise, I looked at NIGHTS and stared straight into her mask outlined eyes. She grimaced and continued to let her partner raise the water level. I began to panic, Reala grinned wickedly "what are you going to do now vampire? You'll have to swim for your life won't you?" he laughed and turned to NIGHTS, she nodded slowly…I could tell she was NOT enjoying this. Finally the water reached my feet and static erupted off my body, I screamed and held my head tightly. This was like having a seizure only ten TIMES more painful!! Zero scoffed and looked down at me and waved goodbye as if this was the end, and I had a grim feeling it WAS.

"No……." I whispered sadly, the water was up to the middle of my torso, it felt more deadly now as the water sank up covering my pendant in its watery tomb. Then I heard a shout from across the area, it….it was….NIGHTS? But why, I…I didn't understand why in the world she would save me!? She pulled my pendant right off and again the change happened, my hair reverted to the pale silver that it was and my fingernails sharpened out like tiny daggers. Finally my eyes narrowed up into their blood colored slit form. I stood slowly in the water, my legs shaking from the pain I had just felt. I lifted my head and stared almost calmly at them, Reala was the most surprised by I expect two reasons: One, because I survived. And two because NIGHTS his partner had a kind enough heart to save me, she looked up at me and nodded,

"Do a favor for me and prove reala wrong, will you?" I nodded to NIGHTS and smiled, I knew that evil just _wasn't _the side for her.

"You're a sweet person NIGHTS and….." I mused as I turned and glared at Reala. NIGHTS shook my shoulder and turned me back her eyes seemed to be questioning me.

"And what?" she asked urgently, I looked down at the ground and gazed back up at her,

"And I WILL prove him wrong!" NIGHTS nodded and smiled but her smile diminished quickly. I leaned forward and looked at her, "what's wrong Nights?" I asked worried, she shook her head and grasped the mask still fixed around her eyes.

"He is SO not going to forgive me," she said pulling the mask right off although it seem to pain her each inch it went from her face though I wonder why? She chucked it over the side of the plateau and didn't even bother to glance over the side to see if it was still there.

"Who?" I asked, she looked up and pointed to the ever furious Reala who I could tell wanted to murder me…..and now he wanted to make NIGHTS pay as well. I couldn't understand her decision for helping me nor could I understand the reason why reala would hate her for it but it seemed to make sense between them. I stood as she stood with me, I was ready to fight. Not even water could stop me now. As I stood NIGHTS sighed and helped me up but I ushered her I was going to be alright. Reala I could tell was fuckin pissed at this moment, he growled and looked off the edge of the plateau he was standing on as if searching for the mask NIGHTS wore. Little did I know that this was a distraction, Zero swung in from behind and charged at me her hands lit with her dangerously hot white lighting! I screamed as her hand made a dead mark on my shirt front burning into my stomach leaving a scar behind, NIGHTS glared at her and pushed Zero off the edge at warp speed. Zero was flung over the side and that was the last we'd see of her….for now. NIGHTS looked up to reala, her expression cold and pained

"Reala….." she was at a complete loss of words. I stepped up and mouthed two words in his direction, words that both made sense and were completely unnecessary at this moment. "You've lost" I mouthed at him. Reala balled his fist; I could see his jaw tightened in rage. You might have noticed right now that I can't keep my stupid mouth shut, plus I never have any intentions of getting into ANY fights at all, thing was I had a pretty good skill at _starting_ them so too say.

"I think you're mixing things up Carol," Reala mused, "as if you hadn't noticed this place is completely surrounded by water, in other words…it's _you _who's lost." Good lord, if I'm reminded one more time about the watery prison I was standing _in, _I am gonna explode. I looked around me at a site for NIGHTS but she was nowhere to be seen,

"Great," I mumbled "first she helps me like's she turned over a new leaf and then the next minute…she's gone in four seconds!"

"Whoever said I was leaving?" a voice rose up from behind me, I spun around to see NIGHTS standing behind me, I could understand her reason for playing a joke and being silly, but above all why did it have to be here? And more importantly, why now? Her face immediately turned serious as if she could read my thoughts, we both turned to Reala, I could tell he wasn't ready to give up; he didn't look like the kind of guy who would run off and leave like a coward. Sure before when he first saw my vampire self I was kinda scary to him but I mean….maybe he had never fought a vampire before? How the heck am I supposed to know!? I didn't have the time and nor was this the place to think about it. Then again, here it came…that same tugging motion on my neck. I gazed down to see NIGHTS gloved white hand grasping the ruby firm; she smiled and said "Let's give him a fair fight shall we?" I nodded,

"Right" I said staring straight into her eyes which by the way were huge!

"Now," Nights said, and together we charged.

Chapter 6 end! Sweet! That's a rap everyone! I am sooooo busy I barely have any time to write! (STUPID MATH!!) Anyways keep a look out for the seventh! What will happen and has NIGHTs turned completely good or is this a play act? Read the seventh when it comes! I do not own NIGTHS or Reala, they belong to Sega! And I adore Sega's stuff!


	7. Chapter 7, Another Friend

Ok I'm back and I was swamped with stuff but now I have free time and I write but that's just how I roll ladies and gentlemen. Anyways enjoy the seventh! Please R&R. I give TOTALL credit to the Rosario Vampire series that I used some good dialogue from; some of the dialogue was not my idea! K!

Caroline, Zero, Airin, C Me Mizore IceStorm!

NIGHTS, Reala, C Sega or Sega Saturn.

Chapter 7, Abither Friend.

As I ran t full speed I decide to take on Zero who apparently had found a way back up, I knew that she hadn't gotten knocked off completely so I was prepared for this fight. She was smirking slightly but her face still remained blank,

"When you're around I can never get the love with Airin that I've been aiming for, just disappeared already," she mused blankly Hurling all her lighting at me I jumped sky high into the air as the stream of light sailed below me nearly striking my feet.

"Fool" I mumbled charging at her through the air, "If you want love try getting a personality first," I muttered as I dealt several sever blows to her torso but somehow she remained standing? I was considerably strong and from the power I sensed that blast should've killed her but she remained on her feet though I could see her feet shaking. We both landed on the solid ground still a ways away from each other, Zero was panting heavily her arms were erupting with small sparks. She had used a lot of her energy on that last attack, I could tell.

"Stay away, no one…….understands…me." She mumbled, I cocked my head and tried the most stupid thing,

"No," I answered back. She balled her fist as it became increasingly hot in here, Static shot out from all directions as she screamed,

"STAY AWAY!!" Lighting streaked everywhere, in the position I was standing it was like taking a stroll through judgment day. "EVERYONE SHOULD BE BAIRIED UNDER THE BURNING FLAMES OF HELL!" She was crying and she sounded mad from all this. Then all around me statues or puppets that looked like Zero made from electricity were surrounding me. "_Alone_," a voice mused that sounded similar to Zero's, "_Alone…I really am alone_."

"Crap," I mumbled as more and more of her little puppets appeared, I chuckled softly as the again the echoed version of Zero's voice spoke,

"_They should all disappear, gone……Alone_."

"Is this her inner voice_?" _I thought to myself. Zero laughed like she was crazy as the ground beneath her cracked as the cliff edge broke off as she plummeted to her doom but something caught her. I didn't move but Nights, she was finished with Reala who I have to say put up quite a fight because Nights had marks to show for it.

"Hold on!" Nights yelled as she gripped Zero's hand contently, Zero looked up as she sighed and didn't bother to struggle.

"Why?" she asked Nights, "Why are you helping…me?"

"Because I want too," Nights answered, "I'm surrounded by friends, be my friend too Zero." The her inner voice spoke again sounding harsh this time,

"_PURE LIES, what friends….real friendship would simply die together and burn. A person like me will inevitably be Alone…always alone…"_ I couldn't believe what I was seeing OR hearing. Again her inside voice was ringing in our ears, "_Just disappear, friends would die together and the relationship would be wasted, I will NEVER have real friends…." _The fact that the statues were saying this and the fact that this is how Zero _really _felt. Then Zero clutched her chest intently as tears welded in her eyes,

"I can't even control them anymore!" She said sadly, "There all committed to my feelings they'll never understand!"

"BUT WE DO!" Nights yelled, Zero looked up her face still coated with tears,

"What…." She asked her voice barley heard, Nights smiled and held on fast

"I may have never been alone but I know how you feel! You're NOT alone anymore, you've got us!" Zero eyes were flooded with tears as they rolled off her cheeks and fell into the high and deep water filled ground below. Again her inner voice rang,

"_How can you understand if you've never been alone? No one understands me….no one at all_….." I sighed and ran to Nights pushing my way through the statues as they shattered but instead of Nights grabbing my arm with her other hand she grabbed my necklace and tore it right off and then it happened. The sky turned blood red as my hair reverted to its silver shade, my eyes seizing up as they turned blood color. The burst of light winded down and the Vampire blood in me had awakened. My true form, Zero gasped as Nights was still holding on to her for her life. (Narrator: _When the pendant is removed from around her throat, the Vampire in Caroline will awaken_.)

"What is that?" Zero asked softly, I stood and brushed myself before turning to face them. I scoffed at how ridiculous they looked and grabbed Nights collar,

"Stop getting me involved!" I said angrily and tossed them over my head and back onto the platform. Nights grunted as Zero got back on her feet her usual blank expression once again had returned to her face. She stepped toward me and said

"I'm not going to thank you for saving me," Zero mused, THAT LITTLE BRAT! I save her form falling off a cliff and she doesn't bother to say thanks!? That was it, she set me off. I swung my foot up and kicked her in the torso sending her flying into a pillar on out platform, she grunted and slid down the pillar lying there K.O'd from battle.

"You little twerp," I mused angrily, "If you really want' to accomplish something let alone get a romance. Try rethinking your life first."

"What about that kick?" She said through her knocked out voice, "You almost killed me…" As I swiped the pendant form Nights hand I gestured for them to follow me,

"Let's get out of here" I mused, "I think we should leave before I certain someone wakes up." I said pointing over to Reala who had started to get up He wasn't injured in the least but he was badly bruised. I gestured more quickly as Nights soared behind me while Zero trotted toward the door.

Chapter end. I did it! Another chapter well done keep a look out for the eight! I give totally credit to Rosario Vampire for some things that I used I this one chapter! K!


	8. Chapter 8 We play With Fire

I've come this far and I am still not finished, I am back here to write the eight chapter of this awesome story! R&R and enjoy! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks C, Sega or Sega Saturn

Caroline, Zero, and Other Monster Characters C Me, The 14th member!

Chapter 8, I get dangerous.

(Zero's POV.)

We came barreling out the door so fast all of us fell over _on top _of each other, Nights was stuck on my leg and I was halfway sprawled across Caroline…or at least enough to cover half of her lower back if you count that as sprawled. Caroline struggled under my left thigh and pushed me off as I rolled onto the concrete, she got up and forgot that Nights was on top of her as well and pushed Nights off too before scrapping her pants of dirt and dead bugs apparently.

"Pleasant," Nights announced brushing her legs, "That's real pleasant." Caroline (still in other form) shot a glare at Nights from across,

"Get off of me yourself the next time BEFORE I throw you off!" My eyes went wide for a minute and then went back down, none of this was amusing but I have to say it kept my eyes _and _my ears occupied for long enough before I spotted something in the distance.

"Hey catfight," I called over to them, both of them turned to look at me and as Caroline glared at me but as usual I ignored her with ease. Nights floated over to me and stared at me with those bug eyes of hers,

"What is it?" Nights asked, I pointed to the horizon as a small dot was moving in OUR direction. Was it coming for _us_? And more importantly was it worth MY time? Neither of these questions did I ask but my mouth opened a fracture but I snapped it shut. Nights narrowed her eyes in an attempt to get a closer view but she glanced back down at me and shook her head indicating that she didn't see anything. I sighed and threw my arms up in exasperation,

"Well I guess that's it then isn't it, I was hallucinating but I suppose beggars can't be choosers now can they?" Night nodded as if understanding my sarcasm, Caroline ran up next to me as Nights floated back down to ground level and stepped through us like we were a gate that was open. She squinted her eyes and then her eyes went wide and her regular pupils narrowed, (I guess she switched back by now.) She gripped my arm and did the same with Nights and pulled us toward a new gate,

"We have to leave now!"

"Why?" Night asked back immediately, her face looked stricken with terror, I still barely knew Carol but her expression was enough to get me and Nights bolting for the same door as her. But all of us slammed into something hard, tall, and _hot? _We all sat up dazed from the impact and through my blurred vision I could make out a tall jet black haired girl with punk chained pants on and black combat boots. On her top she wore a black body tight shirt with no straps and one word on the front with the letter s dripping down like blood. The shirt read Fire, on top of that she wore and cropped leather jacket that made her look like a bickers girlfriend. Her black hair was tied up in a sideways punk ponytail and she had a deep purple streak that matched her storm gray eyes that were staring at us with pure absolute hatred. She work spiked bracelets that were black and storm silver and a tattoo that coiled up both of her arms like a snake. To tell you the truth, the tattoos were of snakes, king cobras actually. Finally her hands also she had on regular leather gloves each with their own death symbol on the palm. She looked terrifying yet somewhat hot at the same time. And I mean hot looking toward boys. Her expression clearly said one thing….I want to rip your heads off and hang them as trophies. I got up slowly and stared at her, she scowled but not at me…at Caroline. What…did she have some kind of grudge because I have known Caroline long enough to know that she never holds a grudge, even if the person really pisses her off. Caroline lined in front of us and spread her arms out wide

"Stand Back Raven!" She yelled as if nothing could shake her, but in that moment I knew that it could. She was acting fierce and even putting herself in harm's way just to protect us, guess….she really did care. I sighed and pushed Caroline back, now I was in front and Me personally….well…….i wasn't afraid to leave this earth for a while, even if it be over a decade. Caroline gasped and gripped my right shoulder

"What are you doing!?" She asked wildly "Raven will……"

"I know," I said trying to calm her down, "I know and……" I turned and got up right in Raven's face, "I don't give a fucking care." Caroline's mouth dropped open as Nights just gasped. Raves eyes glowed with hatred as she shot her hand toward my neck and started choking me fiercely.

"Ya know somethin emo!?" She yelled, I could see her veins bulging with anger as I could somehow see fire flowing through them. "Nobody speaks to ME that way," She tightened her grip, I was gagging and coughing as her eyes seemed to burn holes in my torso. Caroline quickly shot to her feet and raced for me, Rave took note of this and sidestepped Caroline as she barreled down into a tree, Raven laughed and turned back to me. "Now you can see you pathetic Static girl that you are no match for me!" I scoffed and gripped both of her arms, for a moment she looked confused and that was enough time for me to give her what she had earned! I sent electrical jolts shooting through my arms and up hers and all throughout her body. She screamed and released her grip as I dropped to the ground. Caroline took this opportunity and made a grab for Raven's back which I found sort of stupid….but it worked. Rave snarled like a wild animal and shook Caroline off sending her flying into some black ocean that apparently surrounded this place. Night's eyes widened as she too did something stupid too, she jumped in after her. I was alone to face this pyromaniac, Raven spun toward me her eyes glowed with hatred. "Just you and me huh emo?!" I shrugged and for a moment my eyes were on something else, I turned back to her not bothering to say "_yah I guess we are," _because I didn't feel like it.

"Ok but…..the first strike is mine," I said softly. Raven scoffed and back up as her hands boiled with smoldering heat. I raised my arms out wide and banged them together. The entire ground shook beneath our feet as a shock wave shot from my hands and rocketed straight toward Raven. Raven scowled and jumped several feet in the air launching multiple fireballs in my direction. With a terrified jump I rolled to the side as the first shot past my ear barely scraping the surface, "Aughhhh!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, there was a hot burning feeling on me. I had a feeling it was my clothes. I shot to my feet and glared at her. I concentrated all my energy and blasted a stream of blue lighting, hot as hell itself toward Raven while her back was to me. Raven's ears twitched but before she could even turn around the lightning bolt struck dead center in her back as her scream echoed piercing the sky like and assassins dagger. As I stood there my legs shook from that terrifying blow. I wasn't about to do another because when it comes to fire demons, things REALLY tend to get HOT if you know what I mean. For a moment no one moved, no one even breathed but Caroline ran over toward me and stood by my side.

"Nice one," She said through her panting voice. I smiled and gripped her shoulder,

"We have more important things to worry about, like the pyromaniac you call Raven." She resisted the tempting urge to laugh at the new nickname I gave Raven but she did anyways. Raven emerged from the rubble and glared at us her eyes hotter than earth's molten core.

"Hyahhhhhhh!!!" Raven screamed so loud both of us grasped our hands over our ears. Fire shot out in all directions as Raven began to rise off the ground. She was now in the center of her own personal vortex of fire. Caroline took my arm and threw me behind a boulder as she grasped her pendant and tore it right off; all around her clouds darker then death began to swirl around her. Her hair reverted to the silver color it had been all those previous times and her eyes, color of blood narrowed up to those narrow slits. Rave winced but she didn't even look scared, Caroline rose in her own tornado of darkness. It was an insane clash as if Caroline and Rave weren't there, just their souls forever fixed in this battle. But I had to help somehow!

"I know she'll get mad at me for doing this," I concentrated harder than I ever have and I too began to lift off the ground in a swirling cyclone of electricity. Lighting shot out from the tornado and dealt severe blows to Raven. Raven regained her footing and launched a volley of fireballs at me; I shot lighting out as the balls exploded in front of me. Caroline looked at me with sad eyes and then her face turned serious again. "I'm sorry," I said without even looking at her, Caroline sighed and nodded, I knew what she wanted. She wanted us to do one final attack. We combined our tornados and shot one big powerful beam at Raven. Her tornado along with ours exploded on the spot as we plummeted toward the ground, everything went black.

Chapter End.


	9. Chapter 9 Destiantion War

OK here I am and back again to write the ninth chapter of this story! I come up with bizarre Ideas in my head all the time so don't be surprised.

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks, C Sega and Sega Saturn.

Caroline, Kate, Rave, Zero, C Me Dueler Of Fate.

Nights and Reala, C Sega Saturn.

Chapter 9, Destination War.

Zero's POV

Plummeting toward the earth at a hundred miles an hour was the most insane thing that has ever happened to me. Oh yah falling at that amount of speed AND getting blasted out of the air within a hundred mile radius wasn't fun either. At first I felt dead, like a weird _GUSH _sensation followed by utter silence and loneliness which I was used too so that wasn't as odd as the rest of it. I could make out Raven still letting her reflexes handle her fighting, I could tell her level wasn't spiking…in fact not one of her attacks had she _actually _been concentrating. She wasn't _really _trying at all. When it comes to monster VS monster, we usually have to constantly keep our sixth sense concentrated otherwise were just some rampaging beast throwing punches that really have no effect or value. And that's _exactly _what Raven was doing; Caroline scoffed and concentrated all her energy,

"You untamed beast," Caroline said bringing in more of her magic, I looked over at Nights and widened my eyes a little,

"Nights…do you feel that?" She nodded,

"Yah," She said with the same surprised tone "The flow of energy….it's _completely _different from before." Nights managed a small grin; I smiled too now realizing why she was impressed all of a sudden. "Caroline's trying something," Nights said her eyes fixated on the fight, "Only….something's blocking me from telling what." I nodded and grimaced, I knew what she was talking about but I too couldn't figure out what the cause was, my best guess was Raven, or Caroline's other self was _trying_ preventing us from finding out _on_ _purpose_. Raven growled and charged up more fire

"You Bastard!" Raven screamed. I somehow found this a little funny, partially given Raven's temper. Caroline's eyes shot open and a huge red light of Vampire like energy shot out from Carol's hands and knocked Raven dead center in the chest.

"That's gotta hurt," I muttered, Nights agreed. Raven hurtled toward the ground and crashed right into some stone not far from the gate that was closed to this plaza. Caroline managed a weak smile and lowered herself to the ground.

"Young fool," she muttered, "You let your Rage take control and therefore your fighting was sloppy. Learn your place." Caroline reverted back to her regular self and turned to us, she doubled over into Nights arms and looked up weakly. "Ow…man," I wasn't surprised, if you were a monster you would understand why she was acting kind of weak right now. She had forced her energy to spike about several times and that in turn temporarily drained her of her mental strength. Concentration and synch with your energy gets your level high, but it's also mainly just about concentration. If you lose your focus on your mental synch with your power than your reflexes become imbalanced in a way and you lose it pretty much. But that's what happened with Raven. Carol she just used a lot of her energy at once that had to have take some serious concentration in order to pull that off. Carol assured Nights that she was fine but I had a grim feeling that she wasn't.

"She'd dead," Caroline announced, "I made sure of it."

"You did" I asked my tone accidentally sounding surprised, she smiled and nodded.

"Is there anybody else that is going to show up?" Nights asked, Caroline shook her head,

"Thankfully no but I'm not sure…" I sighed and gave her a reassuring nod. It's never easy living the life of a monster but then again, life for anything is never easy. No matter what you are. But for humans they don't have to worry about facing imminent death every second of your life. And if you look at death around every corner, it really just….snaps everything into perspective. Take this fight that just happened for instance. It had surely snapped my attention. Vampires ARE after all THE strongest of all monsters. Their particular power dates back to somewhere in the BC's of time but I don't have time to explain that right now. Carol walked over to me and raised her hand, I winced ready to be slapped but instead she gave me a huge hug and for the first time, I _actually_ smiled. "You were….amazing Zero!" I blushed a little and shook her off,

"It was nothin Carol, I mean. I'm just a weather Demon. You're a Vampire," she shook her head and held me apart my by shoulders,

"You don't have to be a Vampire in order to help Zero."

"You think so?" I asked back, she smiled wide,

"I KNOW so!" Caroline beamed with pride and thanked Nights for her assistants as well. Then out of the corner of my eye I could make out a small winged figure heading for us. As it came into view I realized who it was. One of Caroline's Friends, Kate. (A succubus,) Kate spotted us on the ground and spiraled toward Caroline landing only a few feet in front of her, she surprised Nights a little but who wouldn't be.

"Kate!" Caroline said bewildered, "W-what are you doing here?" Nights I'm guessing was wondering the same thing, Kate breathed a sigh of nervous relief,

"I came to tell you something."

"How'd you find this place?" Nights asked back, Kate shrugged,

"It wasn't easy, but I managed, although I may need to rest my wings." Nights nodded showing she understood, Just then Kate looked over at me and cocked her head sideways,

"Carol, um…who's that?" Kate asked, Carol gestured for me to come over. So is did.

"Kate this is Zero, Zero this is Kate my friend I was telling you about." I nodded and smiled at Kate, Kate did the same back. Kate was still slightly confused,

"But wait Carol, is she…."

"One of our kind yes," Caroline assured her, Kate grinned widely and hugged me so tight I could hear my ribs crack.

"Perfect! Then she's understand that well back home, it's……" Kate's face turned cold. Nights looked worried and raised Kate's head,

"It's what," she asked. Kate looked up at all of us her face read that it was something extremely serious. This wasn't a good thing.

"It's a War zone back home," Kate said her voice shook with every word. "I don't know who or what they are but some ol' Wizeguy dude is leading them." Night's eyes shot open as she balled her fists. Her eyes flaring with anger.

"Wizeman!" Nights growled, Carol turned to her,

"You know him?" She asked, Nights nodded grimly,

"Why would he attack the monster world?" Caroline asked her tone very worried, all of us shook our heads not having a clue. But then Night's eyes widened as she looked up at all of us.

"Thos orbs!" She turned to Caroline, "Do you remember those balls from before, ya know…the ones you found in the crater when you first came here." Carol nodded and looked off toward the sky beyond the gate.

"Then let's go," She said as we follower her out, Nights getting ready to fly and Kate letting loose her wings again.

"I don't know who or what he is but we have to make sure he doesn't get a hold of those orbs." We all nodded and followed her out the gate toward the blood covered world of Monsters.

Chapter End. : O


	10. Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 1

Again I am back here to write the 8th chapter of this wonderful story. I have yet another plot twist to the story but hey that's me, miss plot twister! Anyways, read and enjoy! R&R.

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks, C Sega and Sega Saturn.

Caroline, Zero, Kate, Raven, and Airin, C Me Dueler Of Fate.

Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 1.

Caroline's POV.

As we emerged on the other side of the gate I was devastated by what I saw. Millions of dead bodies of both monster and nightmaren alike were lying around, rivers of blood coated the streets while broken parts and jerked apart….. (Gulp) bodies were…just lying there. I stood there frozen, "How……………could……………….they?" Nights bowed her head, that's when I noticed my home in the distance. We ran toward it as fast as we could, when we reached my porch we saw that the door had been damaged, badly bent and torn out of shape. I noticed that there was a message written in blood and lying next to the door was my mother's body. Kate read aloud,

"_Join the fight or your family will burn in hell PUREBLOOD--_!" the rest after that was so blurred out it was unreadable. Nights laid a soft hand on my shoulder,

"Looks like the nightmaren are now willing to kill," My insides boiled with rage, they had gone too far. I looked up from the message and darted my eyes over to my mother, jabbed right through the middle of her chest was a wooden stake with a silver encrusted tip.

"No….." I said solemnly my head barely touching the surface of my mom's blood stained blouse. Her favorite one, the one with a green lily at the bottom right hand, Kate rounded me until her face was right in front of mine, I looked away refusing to look at ANYONE. Nights sighed and looked over at Zero,

"What should we do now?" She asked, Zero shrugged and removed her grape lollipop from her mouth,

"Heck if I know, I just came along don't start looking at me for answers." My eyes welded with tears, I threw myself onto Kate,

"They killed my mother!! THOSE ANIMALS!" Kate let go of me, my breathing was high and angered. I couldn't control my anger, but I had too because if I wasn't ….I couldn't just end up hurting my friend but the people I loved as well. I stopped abruptly and held my head like it hurt badly, "What…." I managed, Nights held me up while Zero used her electricity to give me nice heart pulses every now and then.

"Are you okay?" Nights asked worried, I nodded slowly and looked around; my vision was fuzzy so I could barely see.

……………

After a few minutes of quick healing I was back on my feet again while everyone else was ready. I nodded to Zero who aimed her arm into the air and shot one bolt of lightning across the open road.

"The battle is about 3 miles in that direction," she pointed east. I shrugged and followed her while Nights, Kate, followed. We ran and ran until we reached it, from one side thousand and thousand of monsters, from succubuses to artifact daemons were throwing everything they had. We seemed to be winning at the moment but no matter how hard we tried….they just keep on getting back up.

"What's wrong, they just keep getting back up, I don't get it?" Zero asked, Nights bowed her head and walked up next to me,

"Nightmaren are kind of in the same way related to monsters." I stared at Nights, for a moment confused. She continued "Monsters are sort of demons from hell if you ask me," I stared her harshly, she sighed, "making the exception for certain monsters I know," I smiled back at her please. She walked a little in front of me, I knew that she wasn't pleased by this and I for one thought that this shouldn't have happened, I balled my fist, a wave of anger washed over me suddenly,

"Damn it!" I yelled stepping a little in front of Nights, "If we stand here we won't be able to do a thing about it right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. I turned back toward the ragging battle as something flew toward us; it was a very concentrated ball of purely hard ice.

"Look out!" I yelled as everyone dove out of the way, the thing flew in-between all of us and crashed barely a few feet behind. Nights were shaken for barely a moment but Zero seemed completely unaffected. She stayed there with her usual bored expression and shrugged,

"What's so scary about a hunk of ice?" She asked all of us; we all turned to her irritated and looked at her sarcastically,

"Gee Zero I don't know oh maybe just the fact that….. it almost killed us!" Zero backed up at Kate's over reaction and shrugged,

"Whatever," Zero said back, Nights rolled her eyes, and I just sighed impatiently and looked back on the raging chaos.

"Should we," Zero asked, I shook my head and gripped my side suddenly having this sickening feeling. Everyone had their eyes on me, I sighed and looked up.

"We have no choice guys but……" I stopped my heart ached and my throat chocked. Nights laid a gentle hand on my shoulder; she held my gaze for a moment and then dropped it.

"But what," Nights said, I sighed deeply and removed her hand, everyone was right, what were we going to do? And how would we stop this War…or……would it never end? I turned back to all of them; Zero showed a faint hint of worry in her face but it was small.

"We stand and fight," I said determine that I would not let these guys ruin my home. And they _will _pay the ultimate price for killing my mom. If my dad was anywhere I sure hoped that he was alright, and I had high hopes that he was. I looked back at everyone, they all understood. Nights and the other came and stood next to me, I had friends and I could fight back but….once we join the fight there's not backing out. This may be the last time I ever see any of my friends or close relatives again! But it's either that or my entire home falls. No….I won't let that happen, not now….NOT EVER. Nights shook my shoulder; I looked at her surprised,

"Well," she said as if waiting for an answer, I looked back at everyone for a last time. Zero had her hands already charged, Kate's wings were extended and her claws were out while her ears were extended into a point. I breathed in deeply and turned back gripping my pendant intently,

"Let's go," I said finally, Nights raised a little ways off the ground, Kate got ready as well while Zero did the same. I ran ahead as everyone followed behind, we raced at a hundred miles an hour heading straight into the bloody battle field.

End of Part 1; please join me for part 2! ;D


	11. Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 2

Here I am, back again to write Part 2 of chapter 10! I am only splitting the chapter into parts because the entire chapter is basically about the war and the fight scene and other stuff related to such topic. Anyways read and enjoy, R&R. by the way each part is from a different person's perspective until the last part is from Caroline's POV. So if you're lost please say so and I will explain. ;) by the way I give total credit to Rosario Vampire for the idea of Monstrels!

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks, C Sega Saturn.

Caroline, Kate, Zero, C Me Dueler Of Fate.

Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 2.

Kate's POV.

As we finally arrived in the center of the battlefield we had to dodge several objects and power throws from each side just to get to a ruined building where we had temporary shelter.

"So what should we do just…..charge?" Zero asked as Caroline stared for a moment confused, Nights peeked around the corner only to see two werewolf's deal blows to some flying balloon with zigzagged arms. I had kissed a werewolf once ya know! Anyways, Nights looked back at us her face scared with horror.

"Guys you may want to have a look at this…" we all peered around the corner to see that millions of our kind and the enemy were already dead and we were losing ground…..fast. I looked back at Caroline, her head was bowed downward and her face seemed completely hopeless.

"Looks like they need some help," I said confidentially, I looked over at Carol and smiled widely,

"They need OUR help!" The others nodded in agreement. Carol glanced over at Nights and grinned.

"Let's go" she said finally, I knew it!

"We should probably split up" I suggested, Zero nodded in agreement,

"I'll take the west side, Carol you can take head on since you're a Vampire. Zero you take the southern and try to deplete their forces from the back. As for you Nights…." Nights looked at me her eyes shined, and then she stood and grasped the red jewel firmly embedded in her chest.

"I'll go east, any objections?" No one disagreed. I smiled and stood elongating my fingers as my leathery bat wings sprouted from my back. Carol gripped her Rosary pendant and looked at me and nodded with a serious but firm look in her face. Everyone nodded thought Zero didn't seem frightened one bit. We all separated, I shot to the air and flew toward the west side to start this fight. Because….it may be the last one I ever fight.

(West Side: Battlefield.) I remained airborne and dive bombed several nightmares before going onto the ground, I was slashing and jabbing in all directions along with a couple other thousands of monsters. I charged and whipped my tail several times as more and more nightmares exploded in front of me but more just took their place, I panted heavily and made one more slash only to slice the air in front of me. I was losing it. I had used a lot of my sixth sense and a lot of monsters have to be in constant sync with their sixth sense. I was barely even trying because my anger was controlling me. Then I saw him…the leader was barely a few hundred miles in front of me his towering figure leaving some weak monstrels to flee in panic. I was one of a few monsters who stood their ground, I then saw my mom and dad……they were severely injured. They looked almost…..dead, THAT DOES IT!! They have officially crossed the line! I "Get…..away from them!" I flew full speed my claws sharper then the tip of a vampire hunters dagger. Several nightmares fled while others tried to attack but they failed miserably. I unleashed my final power, ILLUSIONS! A hypnotic circle shot from both of my eyes and flattened everything within a hundred mile radius, (Hint: Succubus's have the power to create illusions, powerful Succubi can kill opponents with their illusions.) Many nightmares scattered, intelligent ones clamped their hands over their ears while others just exploded on the spot. The leader shot a glare at most of his soldiers,

"YOU Fools!" he yelled, "Stand and fight!" They did as they were told, I had a feeling that if they didn't he would grind them to dust or something. And to tell you the truth I would rather live. They turned around and fired everything they had, (well most of it anyways.) I closed my eyes and breathed,

"Yes…." I said softly, "ancient succubus's…giving me the power…" I charged it up more….just a little….more! "Giving me the power to save my world!" I shot my eyes open as a shield formed of white light formed around me. The dictator glared at me,

"One Succubus causing so much trouble…kill her!" Everyone charged toward me their power charged weapons and hands raised. I had no chance, only Carol would be able to handle this many enemies by herself.

"KATE!" I looked behind me to see Airin right behind me flying fast his ectoplasm charged hands ready.

"Airin!" I called back. I can't believe it, where was Airin this whole time I mean…..shouldn't…wait…. I mean…._wouldn't _he have noticed the fighting sooner than this? Airin smiled and floated right next to me as if finishing my thoughts,

"I already noticed the fighting _here _it's just…..it's not just here that has been turned into a War zone." I looked at him worried if he had meant then there were other parts and that this was just a distraction.

"Airin….." I said softly, he laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"I know;" he said quietly, "Let's go get the others but first…." He looked at the charging army heading right for us, "if I fight with you, which means you have to fight with your own weight because I am not going to carry any for you." I scoffed as the Army surrounded us, I winked at him,

"Alright airin…now let show these jerks…how much FUN we are!"

Part 2 End. Watch for part 3! ;D


	12. Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 3

I am back again with part 3. R&R and enjoy! ;D

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks, C Sega and Sega Saturn.

Caroline, Zero, Kate, and Airin, C Me Dueler Of Fate.

Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 3: Old Relations.

Nights POV.

Since I am taking the west side I decided that I show these guys what happens when they mess with e REAL 1st level! Charging with my claws extended I slashed, clawed and jabbed my way through over a million of my own kind. I wasn't pained at all, they were hurting my own friends which means I am going all out! For a moment I was blinded with rage and fury until I saw the very person I didn't feel like seeing right now. Reala. I lowered my angered growl and glared at him my claws stretching a few inches further. He smirked and extended his own claws, a shear color of pale pearl. Mine on the other hand were a silverish purple, nearly the same color as my horns if you ask me. I charged immediately not even aiming and slashed outward, he jumped straight up and scoffed,

"You seem tired Nights?" I growled at him and jumped upward kicking and jabbing in all directions but to no avail did I strike him. He appeared behind me and kicked me to the ground as I crashed landed. He landed without a flaw as if he were trying to be graceful and blew on his claws.

"Are you concentrating Nights, cause otherwise….heh… you're just a rampaging beast," I shot a glare at him and for a moment, I couldn't help feeling that…he was right. I _wasn't _concentrating at all. More or less I was losing my control to my anger. Was I angry? Or was I just plain crazy? I overestimated my own ability. He was right and I'm not happy to admit it, but it was true. I breathed deeply regaining control of my senses again, the corners of his lips rose into a small sinister smile.

"Are you _sure _you're ok Nights?" He asked. Why was he concerned for me? He never is and I usually am never the same way for him but on occasions……never mind that! I looked up tired and in pain, I shook my head. His smile widened, I had a feeling he wanted me to be this way but I am not going to fall for it!

"No I'm not." I said, his smile widened. "At least….. Not until you and Wizeman are out of this world," I said through my panting, his sickish smile diminished and he raised his claws.

"Fine," He mused evilly, I nodded and charged my hands with purple fire. He smirked and lit his lighting his with black fire "I agree Nights, it ends here."

"And now" I added quickly, his smile weakened leaving only bitterness. We charged at each other as sparks flew between our hands, we were both blasted back several hundred feet. The back of my head slammed into a burnt buildings singed wall and sat up. My vision was fuzzy and reala was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a wave a force slammed into my chest, it was an object about as large as a refrigerator. In fact it…..it was a refrigerator!? Oh now he's throwing kitchen appliances at me!? I didn't have time to ask where he had gotten it because he was holding me by the throat fighting against his grip. I struggled and found myself turning purple in the face. He threw me farther and this time I slammed into something…or someone? I looked up and found myself face to face with a gray eyed girl with dirty blond hair with a red streak flowing down the left side of her dirty blond bangs which had been combed back. The girl when I rammed into her smelt of burning and ozone. _Wait a minute? Ozone…? _I fluttered my eyes into focus and was staring at those gray eyes which were looking back with the same bored expression.

"Need any help…Nights?" I smiled and hugged Zero fiercely.

"Zero!" I cried, she pushed me off gently and brushed off her clothes. She looked at Reala and made a hand gesture that it would take us a few minutes, or more. Zero stared at me skeptically,

"Geez, it looks like you cut yourself up. What happened?" I slowly got up and pointed to Reala who now looked slightly annoyed.

"Ask him Zero," Zero leaned a little to the side and raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"Do you want help or not Nights?" She asked again, I nodded immediately and raised my claws which now were lined with blood. Zero clasped her hands together and rubbed them so fast together it was almost a blur. My eyes widened a little,

"Um…what are you doing?" I asked, she stopped and lifted her hands up to face, they smelt of Ozone and burning smell.

"I was charging my hands what else did you think I was doing?" I rolled my eyes and extended my claws a little farther.

"Well Reala, were ready." I mused; he scowled back at me that meant he was ready to fight too. Zero ran forward and made a high jump for Reala, I wasn't sure what she was doing until she did multiple 360's in the air shooting lighting in all directions like a tornado. I glanced at Reala; he was dodging bolts and throwing his own attacks back. Zero was brave for coming in and helping me but she had to get out of here, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I flew up to Zero and yelled louder in order for her to hear me; I finally reached her and gripped her shoulder. My hand shook,

"Zero get out of here! I can handle him myself; you have to help the others!" Zero looked back at me and scoffed, I was surprised, "Z-zero…"

"Nights…" She said almost calmly, "You don't have to worry about me." I released my grip from her shoulder and looked at her, Zero kept firing while her face was filled with pain, Reala managed to hit her and claw her face until blood was running down her skin staining her hair.

"Zero please get out of here!" I yelled now I sounded worried, she looked back at me her storm gray eyes burning a hole in me. It felt weird like she actually cared but she had never showed it before and she picks now of all times to do so? I sighed letting the tears in my eyes roll down my face,

"I'll be fine Nights," Zero mused softly, "If I have to die to keep you and the others from suffering. Well…..then so be it." She let down her arms as Reala charged his claws aiming straight for her chest.

"NO!" I yelled but it was too late, his claws slammed into her chest as she grunted in pain. Reala withdrew his claws and stormed off through the sky.

"Heh….Nights….." and with that she plummeted toward the ground as her shirt became stained with her crimson blood.

"Zero!!" I screamed and zoomed through the sky, I caught her body she was breathing hardly at all and her eyes were halfway closed. "Zero…."I said choking down a sob, "Hang on, please….." my eyes were coated with tears. I had to find Caroline, if anyone could help, she could. But Zero was dying, I had to get to her fast or Zero would………………………………

Die.

Chapter End. OH no…..What will happen with Zero?! Look out for part 4.


	13. Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 4

Here is (for your reading pleasure) part 4. R&R and enjoy! :D

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks, C Sega and Sega Saturn.

Caroline, Zero, Kate and Airin, C ME Dueler of Fate.

Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 4. A Friend In Need.

Airin's POV.

Flying…and more through the ash filled air, by now the monster world was nothing more than a desert wasteland at which was on its final stand. But then again I could be wrong but if you were here…huh….I mean you'd be running if you were smart. Again I could be wrong because I was supposed to be rallying up fallen monsters, healing and recruiting new ones that were stronger…but the only one that could match the power of this god that was attacking with his constantly regenerating army would be Caroline. And she's well…..busy at the moment but there are other monsters that nearly match the strength of a Vampire. Yet not the full power otherwise Vampire's would not be dubbed the strongest of all monsters, you can imagine how hard it is to keep that title. Anyways, I had gathered a few monstrels and a couple of werewolf's that were actually Caroline's long lost allies surprising as it may be.

"We need a plan here Airin!" Tetra shouted. I pitied her view on the situation because I could tell that she was impatient and that she wanted this nightmare to be over, I wanted this to be over as much as she did but but Caroline told _me _specifically to gather what allies I can and hold our position at the entrance just outside of midtown. We had already lost the outer areas of the town so we moved our forces south and put up a defense perimeter around the entire outer gate of the central town area. We _had _to hold our position here, if we lost midtown there is now way we would be able to save the capital. If the nightmares were to reach the capital….things would happen. Things ten times worse than any judgment day you've seen in a movie.

"Airin!" A small voice cried, I spun around to see Kate, a very determined succubus and my girlfriend flying toward me at an incredible speed knocking me to the ground her face stricken with terror.

"Mmph, Kate…wh-what's going on?" I asked stunned at her reaction. She quickly got to her feet and looked at all of us for a moment at a loss for words.

"I-I was just going north to check with Caroline and then I saw that…..that…."I gripped her shoulders,

"Saw what," I said sounding worried for her, she looked up0 her face coated with tears,

"She's captured….knocked out….unconscious. In the hands of that evil dictator himself!" I gasped, Carol….caught so easily it….its just not like her. Tetra stepped up as her purple eyes met Kate's.

"I can't believe this," Tetra exclaimed, "I mean….Carol….a vampire…invincible and she was caught so easily?"

"I know I'm confused as well," Kate shook her head.

"I tried to chase after them but some of his stupid lackeys slowed me down. I couldn't reach her in time." I glanced over at Samos, a telekinetic demon and he nodded understanding what I was wanting from him. He laid his hand softly on the ground and closed his eyes. None of us spoke and on one moved, he breathed for a few minutes and then he tensed. I heard a faint scream and then a small but very in pain voice. _Airin! _It sounded like Caroline, I then saw a faint image in my head, Caroline was wrapped with chains made from darkness and there were things stuck into her arms like needles arms taking energy from her body and transferring it to something that I couldn't make out, but I had a grim feeling that Wizeman himself was taking Carol's Vampiric energy and giving it to himself so that his power will be equivalent to that of a Vampire's! THAT ASSHOLE! I shook the images from my mind and gazed over at Samos, his black eyes met mine and I shook away from him

"I found it," Kate popped and rushed over to Samos.

"Really, where!?" She asked sounding anxious; he looked at all of us and eyed Kate again,

"She's where Wizeman is, in the center of the battle." Kate looked back up at me, I could tell she was pleading for me to order and attack going straight in and possibly killing everyone here for the risk of our dearest friend. I sighed; I could tell everyone's eyes were on me, I had been assigned as the personal leader of this group of ours, which wasn't much. Our numbers were about twenty million and a half at best, the nightmares had about 5 million more than that and they were increasing on the spot! But we still had to try! I wasn't about to give up just because these bitches have destroyed most of the city. I looked out toward the blood filled horizon.

"Well Airin…" Tetra and the others looked at me pleadingly, I sighed and put a hand on Kate's stained shoulder,

"Kate………" I hesitated, "Let's go," I could swear she was hugging me so fiercely that my guts were exploding, but she simply kissed me on the cheek and unfurled her leathery bat wings as her claws from both her hands and her feet extended to full length. Everyone else did the same with their monster forms. I didn't really have much of a change other than that my body is transparent and that whenever I fly super fast I sort of turn into this cyclone like swirl thing. If I were to fly through anyone while in that form I would steal their souls so I try not to use it too often. I myself am I ghost if I haven't mentioned that before. We all headed for the center of the battle. We were not about to leave Caroline, she was about our last hope for winning this battle.

And surviving it.

Chapter End.


	14. Chapter 10, One Vampires Choice: Part 5

I present for the viewing pleasure for all of you part 4 of this awesome story! Please R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks C, Sega and Sega Saturn.

Caroline, Kate, Airin, Samos, Tetra and Zero C, Me Dueler of Fate.

Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 4. What Resides Inside.

NiGHTS, POV.

This was getting tiring, I had been carrying Zero's nearly lifeless carcass for about two hours now and still no sign of Carol anywhere. But then I spotted through the smoke a small advance party being led straight into the very middle of the battle. I stopped and narrowed my eyes, I saw a brown and silver haired succubus followed by a jet black haired ghost and a few other hundred monsters. Then I looked closer at the succubus and the ghost, It…..it was Kate and Airin! Thank God! I soared down through the smoke filled air and flew just next to Airin. "Airin," I called out, he turned his head wincing at the wind in his face but his eyes stopped when he saw me,

"Nights!" He cried, "Where have you been this whole time?" I explained my situation and showed him the much wounded, nearly dead person in my arms that was Zero. He sighed grimly and laid his hand on Zero as he kept running picking up his pace a little.

"Zero…." He said softly, I just held her and waited for him. He looked back up at me and his deep brown eyes meeting mine.

"We'll find Caroline _and _save Zero, I promise," he looked up at me as a tear began to form in his eyes but he held it back, then he just nodded. I had known why everyone seemed so depressed. Right about now, everything seemed lost and utterly hopeless. But I and everyone else who was a part of the rebellion knew better than to quit like this! We flew toward just the rim of the border when an angry and injured voice called out,

"Hey canon fire!" I spun around to see….wait a minute- It can't be…! It was….RAVEN! But how!? I….I thought that no one could survive a fall nor a blast that big from _any _Vampire! But wait…..who is 'she callin' canon fire!? Never mind that, anyway as she ran toward us a few nightmares tried to deal blows to her from the side but she simply reared her flaming foot upwards and kicked both of them hard I their chins sending them hurling a million miles southward.

"Wow" was all I could say before Raven shot a glare at me and proceeded toward Airin. Airin stepped back slightly but he didn't retreat,

"Just what in the name of hell do you think you're doing!?" she asked angrily, Airin just looked at her almost calmly,

"We were about to rescue Caroline until you stepped in!" Now isn't he handling this well. I floated over to them as they continued to argue.

"Hey guys—"

"Stay out of this NiGHTS!" They both yelled in unison, I sighed and walked over to the others.

"Now what do expect us to do," I asked solemnly,

"I don't know…let them finish their argument?" I glared at Samos; he held his arms up "Ok ok geez." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Airin and Raven.

……………..

After what seemed like forever they finally came to an agreement. Airin came over with Raven close behind. Her knuckles flaming, most of us stepped back at fear that Raven would blast us but she held back her urge.

"So…..what's it going to be," I asked them both. Raven and Airin exchanged amused glances and Airin turned to me his face changed immediately from amused….to worry.

"Raven is coming with us," he announced. Several of our group members gasped,

"You can't be serious," I asked gripping his shoulder.

"I'm dead serious" He said firmly and walked past me to explain our situation to Raven.

…..............

Again after a few more hours Raven and Airin walked out of our central camp. We had done the smart thing and actually set up a base of some sort. Surprisingly the enemy had stopped attacking and we had a day or two to restock, and help the wounded before heading back in. I decided to make myself useful and take a slight detour into the northwestern camp. Yes, we had camps on all the points of the compass, one on the north, one to the south, and ones east and west. I was right now at the west camp; we had also built roads that had lead around the battlefield so that trades with other camps and visits would not be intercepted. These roads were on constant guard by powerful demons and always had one or two witches making sure the force field stayed up. I headed over to the building that Airin had stationed himself at; he was taking a watch over the medical area. The one place where I would find Zero, I feel so stupid! I l just let herself get killed and I didn't try to save her!! Some friend I am……anyways, walking halfheartedly over to the door I took one long glance at Airin and proceeded. I'm pretty sure that as bleak things were right now he didn't want to talk to anyone, namely me.

…….

I came into Zero's room; she was lying half asleep on just a regular hospital like stretcher glancing at the windows to see if anyone was coming in, when she saw me hers eyes widened. She made an effort to get up and hug me but her neck strained and she lied back down.

"Nights…thanks," I smiled and sat down on the edge of the stretcher. Zero looked better already, now normally it would've taken anybody to heal _very _slowly, but apparently with Zero she was healing really quickly. My guess was she was doing most of the healing herself. I sighed and put my hand on her bandaged neck.

"You shouldn't strain yourself" I said softly, Zero uttered a small restrained laugh and moved my hand away.

"I'm not" she insisted, I laughed slightly and laid my hand back down on my leg.

"I'm saying that you should just let yourself heal regularly instead of pushing yourself to do it." She craned her neck to the side, I heard popping. She hissed and held her neck tightly,

"Zero," I asked alarmed, she held her hands up and smiled weakly.

"Ngh…..I'm fine…really. I think I just…popped my neck alright," I nodded,

"Well then take it easy ok?" I asked, she nodded and I knew she would keep that promise. I exited the room with no idea what we were going to do, Zero one of our best fighters was injured and Caroline was kidnapped. And as we speak…her energy is being taken away, bit by bit.

Part End. Sorry for putting chapter end at the other parts. If this is confusing please say so! ;D


	15. Chapter 10, One Vampires's Choice:Part 6

Here I am to write part 6 of this story, and as I said before I make lots of plot twists that you may or may not understand so if you're confused please say so. In part of this chapter we get some background info about Zero! ;)

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks ©Sega and Sega Saturn.

Caroline, Zero, Airin, and other made OC's ©Me Dueler Of Fate.

Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice, Part 6: Missing!

Kate's POV,) I switch between two different points of view in this chapter.

I woke up from a last night's hard core planning and fluttered my eyes into focus. I glanced around the room for a minute, then my eyes hooked onto Airin who was snoring…._loudly, _Ugh! Oh and he was halfway turned on his side waving his hand about muttering things like _ladies…..please there's enough here to go around. _Oh I dread to know what he was seeing asleep, the thought makes me shutter. I rolled my eyes, "keep dreaming hotshot." I told him, then I leaned into his ear but I didn't touch. "Keep…..Dreaming." I resisted the urge to laugh and rolled off the bed and got dressed, I wanted to see how Zero was doing. Walking toward the hospital I could sense that the Nightmares and their leader Wizeman were already advancing, and Moreover Carol by now is probably…..NO, that's absurd! Carol would never go done that easily, not now…not _ever! _Then again….everything has its limits _and _its weakness, and for a Vampire….well…there's a lot in both categories.

"Where ya goin?" a voice rose up from behind me. I spun around to find Tetra standing behind me, she looked worried. I turned away and kept walking, I could tell she was a little annoyed by this but right now I was to upset and to angry to talk to anyone.

"Hey wait up," I let loose my wings; she knew that I wasn't in the mood for talking. So why didn't she just turn around and leave. And then she caught up with me, I sighed and turned around. She was breathing heavily her face beaded with sweat. She gave me a sour look,

"What is with you," she asked her voice a little angry, I glanced away but my eyes betrayed me, my claws were extending. She backed up, "Never mind" she said now sounding a little upset but the anger did not leave her voice. "Sorry I asked," She turned away and stormed off. I grasped my forehead and shook off the weird feeling,

"What…did I just do?" I asked myself, I saw Tetra turn around. She had apparently heard me,

"What you just did…" She began her voice harsh, "Was that you acted like a jerk!" I stepped back surprised. Had I just turned away a lifelong friend and didn't even know? I made a feeble attempt to apologize,

"Tetra I—"

"Save it" She demanded. I backed up and turned around…_slowly, very slowly. _As I walked off toward the building I didn't see anyone near this building, strange….there should've been a lot of injured people. Perhaps they were all healed last night because many of our comrades are fast healers; some of them are healers themselves. But Zero….uh….I sure hope she's alright. After what happened to her she should've been dead. But Nights somehow managed to find a pulse and now that is the precise reason why Zero was recovering so slowly. As I headed up I stopped just outside of her door, did she really want to see me? Did she even _like_ me? I sighed deeply and went in my ears ringing with nervousness.

"Hey Zero" I said tying to sound cheery, "How are y…" I looked down at the bed, what I saw was horrifying. Zero was…..GONE! I ran up to the window, it was swung wide open. Zero must have snuck out at night, and in the conditions she in…..she wouldn't last a minute out there! I had to warn the others and….wait, no…I can't. Especially not to Nights, it would break her heart if she knew what had just happened, this was between me and Zero, and I had to find her before everyone found out.

(Meanwhile near enemy HQ.) Zero's POV.

_Get a grip. _I told myself, _you need to get a grip. _But I couldn't, yes I had snuck out at night when everyone was asleep. I am not going to stand around and let Carol be tortured to death while everyone sits around and does nothing, she actually made an effort to make friends with me, and she was like a mom to me….almost. My parents died when I was four years old, my dad had died of cancer and my mom could not take care of me by herself. Plus, she absolutely refused to remarry anyone but Tomas…my father. She told me that my dad was irreplaceable, and that he was the best man she had ever met. Later my mother said that the life she lived was too dangerous for me and she whisked me away to a foster home for poor orphans. Although….this foster home was in the _human world, _I remember her saying that she would've give anything to keep me with her but she knew that if she did I would die along with my father and she would be alone. Our family was like trash on the streets, no one bothered to pick us up, or give us a better home. That's how I grew to thinking that no one in the world would understand me, then one night at the foster home I packed my things as a little 7 year old and found an escape hatch through the ventilation system and crawled my way to freedom. The people at the prison (foster house) began to search for me but to avail did they succeed in finding even the slightest footprint. I spent the rest of my life growing up mostly on the streets; I never stayed in one place for no more than two flipin days. As the years went on I grew sad, lonely, but most of all…..I was angry. I was angry at my mom for just abandoning me like that, and I was mad at everyone around me. I managed to make my way to New York and find the exact tram that took me into the monster world. And on the fifth night living with my new adopted parents I found myself in the dream gate, (Nights told me that,) it had only been five days since I had made my way here so there are still things about this world that I don't quite get. I was able to get here pretty quickly because lightning travels fast and by sheer luck I was traveling in April, the month of rain and or lightning storms. In other words I traveled faster by using the lighting and traveling through the sky, it's an old form of travel but a lot of demons like me still use it. Anyways I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear any more boring history so I'd best continue, I had made my way into the castles interior and I was stalking the area as to where they kept captured people, "no" I said pointing to one cage, I walked by a couple more until I heard footsteps. Someone was coming, I had to hide. My physical pain wasn't worse than my concern for Carol but I had to hide! I slid down behind one of the columns in the hallway and held my breath. One of the nightmaren that had walked by was about Nights height only except she was slightly more foxy and her horns were black and purple. They curved more than Reala's did; she stopped and shot her eyes over to the pillar I was hiding behind. I held my breath my heart racing; the girl nudged the person next to her and whispered something that I couldn't make out. The guy nodded and walked around the pillar but he saw nothing, (boo yah!) He turned back to his partner and shook his head, the girl growled her eyes flaring and she walked on by as the boy followed her down the dim lighted hall. I sighed in relief and gripped my chest, my heart was pounding as my ears rang, and I was somehow disoriented by just _being _in here. "Carol," I called quietly, "Carol!" I walked down the hallway stalking each and every single barred cage I came across. But then something fierce, strong and pale grabbed my ankle, I batted at the arm but it wouldn't let go.

"Zero?" A voice spoke from inside the shadows of the darkened cell; I stopped my arms from hitting anymore and raised a confused eyebrow, that voice…… it sounded like Carol.

"Carol…" I asked back, I came closer to the door as a face was lit up by the light from the celled window. My eyes widened as did hers, it was Carol. "Carol!" I cried as I ran toward the bars until my bandaged hands were gripping the metal fiercely, Carol smiled widely and gripped my wrist even though her hands were damaged terribly. She looked terrible in general, her hair was tattered and splotched with dirt and blood, her arms and legs were chained together and her feet were bare and scared, she had on different clothes, they weren't those prison jumpsuits you see people wearing now. It was more like everything had been stripped from her, all except the undershirt that she wore which was white (and yes she is still wearing a bra in case you were wondering they just took her other layers of winter clothes.) and her tan cargo pants that had now been turned from winter pants to shorts.

"Zero I…..I'm sorry," I shook my head and released my grip as she did the same.

"Don't be" I said sadly, "I'm the one who should be sorry," Carol looked up her face coated with sweat and slight tears. For a moment no one moved, no one spoke. I immediately explained my plan to break her out and I asked her (even though it pained me) about if she had any of her energy stolen from her by Wizeman. She first stared at me with a concerned look,

"I tried about five times to get out of here Zero and….I failed at every attempt." I sighed and pondered this, when I asked her about her Vampire power being stolen her face turned serious. Her pendant glowed faintly and the ruby was cracked slightly down the middle,

"Partially…" she said coldly, "He took about 20 percent at most, but I still have lots of my energy. Some of it was drained from me being in here so damn long," I grimaced at the sight of the "X" shaped slash across her chest. When she noticed what I was staring at her expression darkened, "That is a souvenir from the first time I tried escaping." I couldn't help but trace my fingers over my own bandaged hands, Carol looked troubled when she saw my face, "That…..looks bad," she said shakily, I nodded and took one glance back over my shoulder. I needed to make sure no one saw me or otherwise they might lock me up…or worse kill us both. Caroline got to her feet and rubbed off her knees, they were badly scared too, gee….I wonder how much they did to Caroline. I stood up releasing my grip from the bars; they were now covered in soot…lots and lots of soot. "Get back" Carol announced, I was a little reluctant but I did anyways, she ran toward the bars and revered her foot up kicking the whole wall down, bars and all. My eyes widened as she stepped out brushing the extra dust from her clothes,

"Why didn't you do that the first time?" I asked, she turned to me and smiled cracking her knuckles.

"Because…" she began, "Because I was trying a play act to see if that would fool em'," I raised a confused eyebrow and folded my arms at her.

"What do you meanwhat do you mean by a _play act?_" She smiled and twisted her wrists,

"By a play act I mean I was trying to make them think that I had no chance of escape. Did you really think that on those other attempts I was actually _trying?_" I smiled slyly and nodded; now I get it! She was trying to make them believe that she had no way of getting out until the time was right, namely that being now. My smile widened a little more,

"You've really thought of everything haven't you?" She just gave me that reassuring smile again and walked in front of me, "We should probably get going, their probably smart enough to put..." suddenly there was an alarming blare sounded, I clasped my hands over my ears as a red light showered over us. Caroline sighed looking annoyed as she grabbed my hand and bolted for the exit, "…Alarms," she said finishing her sentence. As we were jolting down the hall I heard loud yells and iron gates behind us were slamming down and closing. Then I noticed something outside, it was raining….and then I heard a loud _CRACK! _It was lighting…it had to be.

"Carol!" I said shouting over the sirens; Carol looked back at me as we stopped abruptly,

"What" she asked her breathing heavy, mine too. I pointed outside to where another jolt of lighting streaked the sky like a laser beam,

"The lighting," I said relieved, she looked confused,

"What about it Zero, We have to move!"

"I know but…the lighting, I can travel by it!" Carol glanced from the opening in the ceiling and then back at me. "Take my hand" I said quickly, Caroline didn't hesitate, she ran over and grasped my hand. "I hope this works" I mumbled. I concentrated all of my energy despite how injured I was and I started my lightning travel. At first nothing happened and then…in an instant we were zooming through the sky faster than the speed of light, Caroline tried to say something but apparently the speed drowned out her speaking. We landed _face first _on the ground making a huge crater where we landed. I sat up my vision fuzzy and my whole body was gripped with pain; our landing unfortunately had attracted tons of attention. All around us millions of our comrades and teammates were gathered gasping and whispering to each other about what had just happened. Then I saw the last three people I needed and or wanted to see. It was Airin along with Kate and Nights, when the smoke cleared Airin stepped down slowly into the crater. When they came close to us in perfect view all of their eyes widened to the size of soccer balls, Nights choked and stared straight at me…

"Zero…….?" She asked shakily, I looked up at her and nodded slowly. Airin and Kate's jaws had dropped open hitting the ground; everyone's eyes were on Carol even mine. Airin blinked his eyes a few times before looking at Carol again,

"Carol….I…I can't believe your back!" He smiled widely and hugged Carol tightly; I rolled my eyes as Nights helped me to my feet. She now looked at me with a concerned look,

"Zero….I thought something terrible had happened to you! I even thought that you were dead, I mean you going out in the middle of the damn night just to save Carol in the state that you're in!" She looked upset and angry. But…who can blame her, I had worried her along with the others so much and now I just show up with Carol by my side. There's no way no how are they going to believe that I busted Carol out of nightmare jail (mostly.)Nights sighed deeply and turned away for a few moment and then back, her face now was different, she seemed relieved and happy but she still had that worry mixed in as well. "Zero…." She began; I waited for her to continue. "You're a really brave person and I admire that but….you can't just throw yourself into danger that's too much for you to handle. More or less one day you may put yourself into risky things and……" She hesitated, "you may not come back out," I scowled a little, what makes her think that I'll never come out of a fight!? I've gotten this far, so why can't I continue. I can do anything I set my mind too, why can't Nights see that!? I inhaled deeply and turned back to her, she still had a worried expression but it was more relaxed like she had calmed down. But I hadn't,

"Nights….your right" she stared at me confused, "you right about half the things you said. But next time there's something risky going on, don't count on me to be there because apparently it's too much for me to handle!" I stormed off, I stopped for a moment feeling regretful but I kept walking and I didn't look back.

Part End. Oh no…..Zero now feels that Nights had just criticized her. What will happen now? Please look out for part seven!


	16. Chapter 10, One Vampire's Choice: Part 7

Sorry people. School and other things have been slowing me down but I finally have time to write part 7 of this chapter! R&R and enjoy.

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks © Sega or Sega Saturn.

Kate, Airin, Carol, Zero, © Me MaximumRide-Angel.

Chapter 10, One Vampires Choice Part 7: Back to Battle.

Carol's POV

Airin and Kate helped me inside to the hospital and set me down on the nearest medical bed. I tried to assure them that I was fine but Kate said that even self regeneration wasn't enough to restore what had been inflicted on me. And she was right; if you were standing in front of me you would probably faint. My face had been damaged _severely _and my arms and legs were busted up really terribly. I had scars everywhere on me and I had an "X" shaped mark on my back that didn't heal.

"Carol I'm sorry but….you can't fight in the next battle tomorrow" I stared at her with absolute horror,

"Kate...y-you can't go out there without me! You….and everyone… You'll get slaughtered!!" Kate pulled away from my determined gaze and squeezed her arm.

"We can manage" was all that Kate had to say, or at least…that's all she _could _say. I glared at her, she twitched as if she could feel my anger, and I _wanted_ to help them. They wouldn't last a minute out there without me! They just wouldn't. When Kate turned back to me she saw things she did not want to see, my fate…my determination; and most of all…..my death. Kate's eyes were about to overflow over in tears.

"Stop it!" She yelled directly at me, now I felt stupid and mean; my look at her softened just a fraction.

"Kate what's wrong?" Her fist clenched,

"Stop looking at me like that!" she ordered, "It makes me worried!" I turned over in my bed and snapped my eyes shut. I heard a deep sigh like Kate had now relaxed, I peered over my side but when I did Kate was gone. I felt like I had just lost a friend, my insides felt sicker than they already were. I was ready to jump out of a window and kill myself, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. But why had Kate said that? That the way I stared at her makes her worried? Was I being too harsh or was she seeing things that I can't? All I wanted to do was sleep right now, sleep and pretend that conversation never happened.

………

When I woke up I was feeling good, my scars did not go away but the pain had died down by a bunch. I decided to get up and see how everyone was; we had to be ready for anything. Although it was unwise to walk around with such injuries but I am stubborn, I will admit that. The first I saw was Airin he was having a private conversation with a few other ghost who happen to be his cousins.

"Did miss temper managed tell you not to go anywhere _but_ the hospital?" I twirled around to see Raven standing there tapping her foot. Her chain bracelet hands resting her black leather covered hips. All I could do was manage a weak smile (Raven didn't do much but scowl and sneer these days.)

"Well you know me, I can never stay in one place" She scoffed,

"Got that right, but listen…there's a little favor that I need to ask of you." She placed her arm on my shoulder and walked with me,

"What kind of favor could I do for you?" I asked back sounding a little rude, Raven's face didn't move. Instead her eyes only focused back on me,

"Something I don't have time to do myself. I had a little run in with a few powerful nightmares over there. Two boys and one girl," I didn't pull away, something about Raven…was making the anger rise in my stomach but also it was keeping it at bay. Finally she released her grip from around my shoulder and stepped away pointing about 15 miles due north from where me and her were standing. Then she tossed me something, it was made from leather but it felt like soft lace. I stared at the item skeptically before holding it high, ready to toss it back to her.

"I don't need your lous y..."

"You'll thank me for it later." I rolled my eyes not believing one word. Raven always lied so why should I believe one word she says now?

"It's not what you think" Raven answered as if reading my mind, "It may seem like some old piece of junk but....has anyone ever told you that looks can be deceiving?" Again my eyes rolled over; pfft..._looks can be deceiving, what a joke. _But something inside me was screaming that Raven was right. Ignoring the tiny voice I gave Raven one last look, she only waved her hand as if signaling me to get a move on. "Hey wait" Raven said catching me, I turned around.

"What" I asked back, Raven lowered her look to a glare,

"When you meet this nightmare she'll look sweet, she'll smell sweet, and she even dresses like and angel. She even looks like a goddess. But she is the nightmare of fate and prophecy; she does have an ugly side Carol. Don't forget that."

(Meanwhile))Writer's POV)

"SHE"S GONE!" Kate screamed barreling into the meeting room. Airin had to side step in front of her in order to stop Kate's ranting.

"Kate..." Airin said exhausted, "What's got you out of control?" Kate breathed in deeply, she sounded like she was about to throw up.

"It's Caroline....." Kate said still slightly exhausted, "She's disappeared!" That jarred Airin; he got Kate to stare straight at him.

"Kate" He said again with a deadly serious tone, "Tell me _exactly _what you heard." Kate shook her head finally catching her breath,

"Not much, but I did pick up she went off on a job for Raven!" Half of their monster allies gasped, Airin's eyes flashed with anger, Ravens supposed _errands_ were a death wish. Anyone who dared go out and do something for her was looking for something to scar them for life. Airin slammed his fist against the wall,

"Dam it!" Airin cursed under his breath, "I never wanted to be in this position _again_." Kate peeked around him until she was within his range, she raised a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean _again_?" She asked looking worried, Airin didn't reply, he simply turned away and marched toward the door, his pace picking up with every step. Kate ran up to him and grasped his wrist fiercely, "Where are you going!?" She asked alarmed, Airin lowered his head as he knew that Kate would never let him out of her range of help. Kate and Airin had been there for each other for almost an eternity; so she had grown to helping and caring for Airin like a brother. But he had to do this alone...Kate knew this as well but she couldn't let him go....more or less, Airin was using every ounce of courage and willingness to go without her this time.

"Let go Kate" Kate shook her head wildly her face pleading for him to take her along,

"I'm not letting you! If I have to stop you to keep you from doing rational things then I will!" Airin could not believe his ears. Kate was willing to give up everything for him; she couldn't care...even if it took her own life to accomplish it. I long and grief filled pause filled the room, accompanied by stunned silence. Finally with a trembling hand Kate let go, her hand moved slowly as if she would grab him again at any moment, but her hand remained by her side still shaking from the fear that the thought of Airin going _alone _brought her. Airin sighed and refused to give her a goodbye look, Airin walked through the doors to the outside and he swear he could hear Kate in tears.

(Meanwhile, out in the deserted battle field) (Carol's POV)

It was taking me forever to find this damn nightmare, which _apparently_ was causing Raven so much trouble that she had to have me to take care of it. Finally I spotted someone, a white haired girl about my height leaning against a broken fountain. She had on elegant white robes and her cheeks were coated with tears. Her hands were gloved in something you might see a woman getting married wearing, her eyes were a shining amethyst. She looked absolutely beautiful but somehow deadly, but something about her.....was making me fear her...... when she saw me her eyes widened and she slowly began to hide behind the cherry blossom tree.

"Wait" I called after her "I'm here to ask you something!" She moved farther, only her face now was visible. What am I supposed to do?! I needed to talk to this girl, then she seemed to calm down just a fracture, she slid a little bit into view.

"You wish to ask _me _something?" She said the word "me" as if it was a bad word. I nodded slowly and walked a few inches forward,

"Yes" I replied her face seemed to relax as she eased out from behind the tree. She resumed her leaning position against the tree and then a voice hissed inside my head. The girl's eyes were flashing a bright purple,

_I am Lucia (lu-shi-a) _the voice said. I clutched my head as the voice spoke again, _speaker of fate and knower of all, approach and ask. _I thought my question in my head;

_Do you know a girl named Raven? _I asked the girl, a wave of anger crashed over my mind but the voice retained its patients.

_Unfortunately yes _The voice answered for _the girl...she seek to challenge me and failed._ Wow, now wonder Raven wanted me to kill this girl; she had beaten Raven at her own game. I decided to ask something else _How come Raven wanted to fight you?_

_She was a brave child but an ignorant one none the less,_ I agreed a hundred percent on that.

_So...you're saying Raven's choice was stupid? _The voice sounded hasty but slow,

_Her choice to fight me was hers and hers alone, I may be the speaker of fate but there is little I can tell you before my time may come to leave this world for a while. _This girl seemed pretty harmless to me but...No...Wait! Got to stay focused! Raven wanted me to kill this girl, I remember her warning, _she may even look like a goddess but deep down she is evil. _Then I took in a huge breath of air and said nice and clear,

"I'm going to kill you" I said to the girl, this time Lucia used her mouth

"You are going to kill me?" She asked back confused, I breathed in sharply,

"Yes I am cause Raven asked me too," The girls eyes seemed to show me things I did not want to see. The deaths of my family and friends and the destruction of my world and my home, but that had no effect. I reached for my pendant but a wave crashed over me before I could pull. It was water, one of a vampires natural weaknesses, when the wave stopped I kneeled down to the concrete breathing heavily, my body burning with intense pain. The girl walked toward me and bared her fangs,

"I will.....curse your fate" she reached for my neck when I heard something behind me. I turned to see Airin flying toward me with incredible speed. The girl turned angry,

"Ignorant child!" She screamed raising her arm as it bubbled with energy, "You dare to interfere with my binding!!" Airin swooped down and tore my pendant right off.

"I'm not a child and the name's Airin!" The moon turned from silver to cold red as the dark clouds around me swirled like a vortex. My hair reverted to the color of the moon itself as my eyes seized to their vertical red slits. My true nature had been revealed. When the wind stopped I turned to Airin regarding his actions, then I turned to Lucia her face struck with fear and fury.

"So much energy...you....are a VAMPIRE!" she at first looked surprised but then she smirked,

"A pity your friends choose to interfere with fate, they should stop pushing themselves and die!" I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief,

"You don't need to worry about my friends; they could finish you off with their eyes closed."

"Really...." Lucia said then her face turned remotely hideous, "I'd love to see that proven! Vampires may be tops on the ground but nightmares have the air! You...have no chance of victory!" I at first had trouble finding her but she wasn't that quick,

"Heh fool....you're too slow,"

"And you're all talk!" We both shot up into the air, I was ready to strike her down, she had waited too long to attack.

"You fell for my trap; you really are unwise after all." She simply laughed and raised her clawed hand,

"Just die!"

"Humph....know your place!" I yelled kicking her square in her gut as she plummeted toward the ground slamming into the dirt and ashes. When I landed I scoffed at my dead opponent and turned to Airin,

"Carol....." he said surprised, I swiped the ruby from his hands and before reattaching it I smiled,

"Airin that was pretty clever....for a ghost; I have to admit I'm impressed,"

"For what?" He asked back immediately, I traced his cheek with my delicate fingertips,

"For believing in me," I said reattaching the pendant and falling into Airin's arms.

Chapter end. 


	17. Chapter 17, Dark Sky and Black Memories

Back again! I had SEVERE writers block and couldn't figure out what too put but I think this is good! Please read and enjoy! R&R.

Disclaimer NiGHTS and other related trademarks © Sega and Sega Saturn.

Carol, Kate, Airin, Raven, Lucia, and others © Me MaximumRide-Angel

Chapter 17 (and eleven considering the really long tenth) Dark Sky and Black Memories.

Carol's POV

When my eyes fluttered open I was lying down, arms and legs sprawled across and deep black leather couch with mahogany for the wood base as Kate was down and my ankle putting a bandage wrap around it.

"Don't move" I heard her say still looking down at my ankle, "Stay still, your low I can tell that much." I nodded

"On food" I said hungrily, my stomach growled. I was overwhelmed with hunger but I didn't feel like getting up, I honestly felt like I was dying. That's when Kate finished and she slid up towards me on the swivel stool she had been sitting on,

"You okay?"

"Food" I mumbled clutching my stomach weakly, "I...need...food," Kate shot to her feet.

"Wait here I'll go get you something. Anything in particular-"

"JUST food," I said again sounding louder this time. "Anything" I was dying of hunger, before she left I asked at my highest point right now which wasn't high. It was barely above mumbling,

"How long was I out?" Kate shrugged,

"About half a day, you wouldn't wake up the first few times we tried to get you up." I sighed, a half a day! Now I felt stupid, stupid and sick. I was disgusted with myself but I wasn't sure why. That's when I noticed me and Kate had been the only two in the whole lobby, everyone else was somewhere else, either outside preparing for tomorrow. Or upstairs somewhere sleeping or eating. But then something swished behind me and I bolted to my feet, something behind me was moving. Something_ alive, _I scanned my whole area hunched over as if I was ready to pounce. But then I forced myself to retreat, _No! _ I thought pushing my hunger down, _you are not a monster! Keep it together! _All around me the feeling of a true pureblood swarmed me, I felt like a true hunter. Like I was a true Vampire, but I _needed _to keep it together, what would happen if I went ballistic? Would I end up hurting everyone, Kate.....Airin....... "NO!" This time I yelled but I was in my knees my stomach roaring. Then I bolted to my feet and dashed toward the smell, I seized the unknown person by the throat. The person coughed and gagged, I turned them over so their succulent veins pumped the crimson fluid to where I was in full indulgence of the smell.

"Carol....." a mangled voice said my fangs scraping their side ready to plunge. "What....are you doing....?" I recognized the voice immediately. The person I had attacked, the person I had nearly killed was Nights. Dropping Nights I stepped away breathing heavily gripping my neck, Nights coughed and clutched her face realizing I had made little holes that weren't deep in any arteries but there were holes. And I had made them. I felt terrible, I felt like a monster. I had nearly killed Nights and it was all because of my undeniable hunger that got worse every second I ignored it. When her eyes met mine I knew she halfway understood,

"Nights...I-I'm sorry.....I...couldn't control myself. I didn't mean....." Nights didn't at first say a word, but I could tell her eyes were swimming with questions. Number one: why had I attacked her? Number two: Had I gone completely insane? But all she did was sigh and smile but it was faint,

"Carol.....you don't really need to apologies, it's not like I had _expected _you to go ballistic like that." I still felt horrible,

"I'm a monster....." I muttered turning away tears streaking my cheeks, "nothing but a bloodthirsty monster...." Nights laid her arms around me but I pushed her away. "Don't come near me!" I screamed, "I'll just end up hurting you again!" She looked so sad like I had just broken her heart, now I wanted to die.

"Carol......" I stepped away, and then I screamed as if I was angry with myself but said about nearly killing a friend. And I was. At the same time I screamed an oak wood side table about a few feet away exploded. Smoke filled the room and the alarms went off, the sprinklers hissed to life and both me and Nights were doused in a showed of water. Static erupted off of me illuminating the room, and then I saw behind me Kate's shocked face. She immediately dropped the cup she had been holding filled with blood. She had that to make me feel better, but nothing would help

"What's happening to me!? Were all in danger and it's all because of me!"

"Carol!" Nights and Kate screamed in unison, but I was already out the door running blindly threw the rain my body flashing static. Threw my rain drenched vision I managed to find a house with a small roof running around the whole side and I slid under it panting and my body feeling heavy. Then the silver cross around my chest flashed revealing my other sides face,

".......I told you, sooner or later neither of us would be able to satisfy ourselves. You _can't _go on like this much longer, there is a time when all Vampires have to fully kill their victims. It's in our nature; no Vampire has gone through life without doing so." I scowled and continued to cry,

"Well I can!!" I yelled as the lighting drowning out my crying, "I'm never going to do it. NEVER!" Just then a tree next to me lit on fire as one branch fell disappearing into ashes. I pounded the side of the house, my hands were badly cut from running and my feet were bruised and grimy. I felt like dying, I didn't want to live anymore, what good am I to anyone if my only purpose is sucking life from living things. My stomach growled, that was it. I couldn't take it anymore, I charged toward the nearest person I saw, I couldn't tell whether it was a monster or a nightmare but at this point I didn't care. I seized the person by the neck and as if on cue my fangs extended ripping through the person's soft skin and with every second I hung on, more of their delicious AB positive slid down my throat filling me. But I knew I was about to kill the person but my stomach wasn't full. With a final swallow I gorged on the last drop and the person fell dead at my feet. I stood there my arms hanging in front of me with blood running off my fingers.

"I.....killed....someone." I said stunned at myself, "this person is......dead." My heart slammed against my ribs. How could I have killed someone!? I was right, I really _am _a MONSTER! I screamed again and this time a spike that was purely black shot out from under the halfway burned tree and ripped it to pieces. The whole world seemed to be spiraling in front of me, I clasped my hands over my head and suddenly there was a high pitched ringing that wouldn't stop. Images flashed through me, sharp fangs ripping through skin. Pure red eyes like mine and a cold laughter that made my eyes flush and blend the colors in front of me together. I couldn't' see my hearing had been drained (or at least it felt that way) and my legs and arms felt as if someone was soaking them in lava. Then I saw Kate, Airin, Zero and Nights. All of my friends, then the image inverted so I could only see their veins and the juicy blood that ran through them. "Get out of my head!" I yelled pressing further against the wall the cold brick made me shiver. The last thing I remember was opening my eyes to the shocked face of Kate. Then I passed out.

Chapter End. Oh no! What's happened to Carol, will she ever get control? R&R and look out for Chapter 18 or twelfth considering the long tenth chapter! ;)


	18. Chapter 18, The Animal I Have Become

Here is the FINNALE, the final battle and ending! Please R&R and enjoy!

NiGHTS and other related trademarks © Sega Saturn

Carol, Kate Airin and other Oc's © Me MaximumRide-Angel

Chapter 10, One Vampires Choice Part 18: A Tragic Ending.

Carol's POV

I guess I was underwater; the only thing around me was blackness and water. Then I heard a growl, a low deep hungering growl. I floated over to metal bars and inside was a pearl white fanged person who looked exactly like me only she had pure hell red eyes, vertical black pupils and silver hair. She was colossal to me and her hands closed on me like a cage and she squeezed my blood in every direction.

"AHHHH!" But the beast shut me up and this time, her wall sized fangs reached my middle section and dug right through me. Time froze, this was me. I was facing my other mask alone and I had no one, I thought about Kate. How upset she would be, but if I died no one would be in danger, they'd be okay.

They'd be safe without me.

"Carol! WAKE UP!" If only Kate had seen that, she would've understood.

Wouldn't she? My body shot upwards and I slammed against someone's front side. _That monster _I thought scared, _was it...me? No, it couldn't be! _

"Carol, are you alright?" Airin asked I looked up, mortified. Airin pushed me back down on the back of the recliner and looked at me as if trying to memorize my face.

"Airin was I...how long was I...what happened?" Airin sat down on a stool and scooted closer; he took a big sigh and looked towards the window.

"It's not exactly easy to explain"

"what happened after I passed out," I persisted. Airin's grip on his hair tightened and he bit his bottom lip, blood dripping from his self inflicted cut. Airin got up as if attempting to avoid the pressure,

"Well..." he began slowly, "Kate and I found you and Kate insisted that she should've gave you some of her blood to keep you strong but I told her no. So instead someone else did." My eyes widened at the possibilities, Nights, Zero, Raven (highly unlikely), Samos, Tetra...

"It was me." He said as if finishing my thoughts, "I hooked my wrist to your mouth and gave up so much blood that I almost fainted." I just stared at him, after a long pause I asked

"Why?" Airin gazed at me with those smoky emerald eyes, before leaving the room Airin turned to me as I had rolled over until I couldn't see him. I was still pretty tired after all that's happened, who wouldn't be?

"You're like the sister I never had."

My thoughts froze, everything did. MY one and only thought was

_What._

(Back inside Carol's sleep.)

This time the beast that was me spoke, she sounded raspy like a monster. Her tone was low but still monstrous either way; I was the first to make a comment about her speaking.

"You want to kill me you...other side, do you not?" She smiled and gently held my blood covered face,

"I want to keep looking at you; your eyes which are so full of hate are mine and mine alone. Because of that I am delighted"

"You wish," I snapped back. Her hands tightened and blood squirted from my mouth, she leaned forward and licked the blood and swallowed the water uttering a satisfied growl. Her face leaned close to mine and she licked the side of my face,

"Oh to devour myself," she said dreamily, "I wonder if..." she paused and looked down on me. "I wonder if you'd feel _anything _hm?" I wanted to struggle and kick her, use every ounce of vampiric strength I had to beat everything out of her but my limbs felt heavy and I only sighed heavily.

"What's with this freaky dream" I managed through my chokes of blood. My vampiric self only released her grip and I floated over to the bars and suddenly I saw them, Kate and Airin hovering still in the water. I reached out through the bars,

"KATE, AIRIN!" From behind me the vampire surrounded me with her palms, like a cage.

"Don't bother" she said sadly, "they can't hear you, this is only a dream." I turned around fast and breathed out a fast breath of fury and anguish,

"Tell me how to reach them!" My other half only stared sadly, I yelled once more "TELL ME!" My screams shook the bars; my other half turned me around and waved her hand. Suddenly Airin and Kate shook awake, they first stared in wonder at the water they were in until they saw me.

"Carol!" They yelled in unison, but I couldn't get through the bars. What if they couldn't get through either? I turned back and my other had disappeared, they reached the bars and our hands connected and I flashed back into reality slamming into Kate this time. My hands were clammy,

"Kate...this isn't me..." I mumbled shakily, Kate backed away and Nights came forward looking worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't come any closer, do I look alright?" I asked angrily, Nights gaze dropped to the floor. She raised her hand to speak but I was unstoppable,

"Nights, somebody help me through this nightmare. I can't control myself, nothing at all. Its breaking guys, the seal is. Just...you guys haven't..." I paused everyone was staring, Nights mouth hung open.

"What are you saying? You're our friend."

"No one can ever change this animal I've become!" I shouted and swatted aside a chair as it crashed and exploded. Nights stepped back, Kate's eyes shimmed with tears.

"Carol...stop..." she murmured softly, all eyes stared at me. I snapped again the sky turning black,

"So what if you've seen the darker side of me Kate. No one can tame this animal I've become." Suddenly I was surrounded by a reddish liquid aura, Nights stared in horror.

"That aura..." she whispered, "It's not protecting you, it's killing you. I've...never seen...this." My growling grew louder, wind spiraled around me my eyes turning red with their vertical slits.

"Carol NO!" But Kate was too late; my cross grew a deep crack down the middle of the bead and within a split second. It split.

To be CONTINUED...


End file.
